Racoon's Angel
by Neko Kite
Summary: Fic multi One Shoot. Update ! Chapter 7 warning: crack pair About Kim Jongwoon. Don't like Don't Read. RnR ?
1. Hypnotist part 1

A/N : konichiwa. . .annyeong. . .setelah saya hiatus akhirnya saya kembali . . .T.T. . .

Selama saya hiatus,saya dapat virus ELF dari manusia-manusia sekitar saya. . .yahh. .akhirnya. .yah BEGINI!!*??*. .saya ELF sekarang *masih otaku juga lah. .xD* saya merangkup 2 status itu. . ternyata ELF atau Otaku sama saja. . .fujoshi-fujoshi juga!!

Ah sudahlah!dari pada saya kebanyakan curhat !! dimulai aja ya. . .ini Fict pertama saya di fandom ini. . m(__)m. . .maaf kalau jelek. . ..HAPPY READING!!^^ RnR please. .^^

My First Fict in Screenplays fandom. .

Disclaimer : and **YW** Ent. ( Kangin ^0^) Uya emang Kuya SCTV and Night art The Museum II *fav author*

**WARNING!! : a Yaoi fict!!boys love!!OOC!!don't like don't read !!alur cerita berantakan!**

**Pairing : KangTeuk..**

**Slight Pairing : EunMin ( ga aneh kan ? ) SiHanChul ,KiHae,YeWook. .**

A KangTeuk fict. . .

**Racoon's Angel**

By : Neko

09.00am dorn Super Junior

"Kangin-sshi. .saranghaeyo. .". .

ah?suara siapa ini?ini seperti suara Teukie-hyung. .?

"selama ini aku. .selalu mencintai mu. . apakah kau juga mencintaiku?"

"aku pun begitu Teukie-hyung, saranghaeyo. .". .dan bibir kami saling mendekat satu sama lain. . dekat. . .dekat. .dan. .dek. . .

*SRAK-SRAK!!*

"HOI APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKU BRENGSEK??! terlihat pipi Heechul sedang berada dalam ciuman maut Kangin yang (mungkin) sedang dalam igauan nya. .

"UWAHH!!??!mianheyo Heechul-hyung!aku. ."Kangin kaget dan mendorong Heechul dari dalam pelukan nya. .

"sudahlah!cepat keluar!!SARAPAN SUDAH SIAP. .!!dasar tukang mengigau!susah sekali sih membangunkan mu!?dasar . ."

"mian!mian!hyung!iya aku segera keluar, tunggu saja aku diluar. ." Kangin bangkit dari tempat tidur nya dan segera mengganti baju dan memakai topi kesayangan nya. Lalu segeralah dia ke ruang makan untuk sarapan .di Ruang makan hanya ada Heechul dan Teukie yang sedang sarapan.

"annyeong Kangin-sshi. ." sapa Leeteuk pada Kangin yang masih sedikit mengantuk.

"……." . .Kangin hanya diam dan memandang senyum Leeteuk yang bagai malaikat itu. .

Terbayang oleh nya mimpi yang baru saja terjadi. . .

"Teukie-hyung. . .kau sangat imut.. .aku…."ucap nya dalam hati. .

"Kangin-sshi?Kangin-sshi??oi. . KIM YOUNGWOON!!"teriak Leeteuk. . .

"ya Teukie-hyung?annyeong. .". .Kangin tersentak dengan teriakan Leeteuk.

"kenapa kau melamun?. .itu sarapan mu," Teukie menunjuk sereal dan susu yang ada di atas meja.

"mianhaeyo hyung. .sepertinya aku memang sedang aneh hari ini,mana yang lain?"tanya Kangin.

"semuanya sedang nonton DVD di ruang TV,sepertinya Donghae membeli DVD baru kemarin. ." Heechul menjawab sembari memakan roti nya.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapan nya Heechul beranjak menuju kamar nya. . "jangan lupa cuci piring. ." hanya itu yang di sampaikan Heechul sebelum pergi.

"oke Heenim. ."jawab Leeteuk.

Hening. . .tak lama kemudian setelah selesai menyantap sarapan nya ,Kangin beranjak menuju ruang TV.

"ah,Teukie-hyung. . sore nanti maukah kau menemani ku ke Mall?bajuku sepertinya makin menyempit. ."Kangin sedikit menutupi wajah nya dengan topi. . .mungkin dia malu.

"ng?kenapa harus aku??" Leeteuk bertanya-tanya pada Kangin dengan heran. .

"kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa!aku bisa pergi sendiri. .!!"Kangin meninggalkan Ruang makan dengan rasa malu .

"tunggu!bukan begitu!!aku ikut!!siapa yang bilang aku tidak mau ikut?!"Tambah Leeteuk. .Kangin menghentikan langkah nya..

"oh. .oke, jam 3 sore nanti kau harus sudah siap hyung "tambah Kangin. .dan dia segera ke ruang TV.

"ah!apakah ini mimpi?!aku berhasil mengajak nya berkencan!!ah tidak!ini hanya jalan-jalan biasa!bukan kencan!!?"hati Kangin sekarang bahagia bercampur panik,entahlah,yang penting dia bisa berdua dengan malaikat nya siang nanti. .

Di ruang TV semua terlihat serius menonton DVD yang di beli Donghae. .

"oi. .DVD apa ini?kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau beli DVD baru?"tanya Kangin pada Donghae.

"The Night At The Museum II. .ya jelas hyung tidak tahu . .hyung saja sudah tidur duluan.. .bagaimana aku mau memberitahu hyung?"jelas Donghae sambil menonton,dan Kibum di sebelahnya sedang meminum teh nya sembari menonton.

Kangin pun duduk di sebelah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang sedang duduk berdua di Sofa untuk menonton,tapi Kangin tidak tau situasi mereka berdua.

mereka merasa terganggu,dan Eunhyuk pun merangkul Sungmin erat,sepertinya Eunhyuk sangat menyayangi kekasih serta teman masa kecil nya itu. .

"pagi-pagi sudah berangkulan,dasar. ." Kangin menatap 2 sejoli itu dengan tampang kecut,mereka berdua hanya diam saja.

"Kapan aku bisa seperti itu dengan Teukie-hyung. .?huffft. ."pikir Kangin. .sebenarnya ia iri dengan teman-teman nya yang sudah berpasang-pasangan kecuali Shindong ,Leeteuk dan Kyu. .

"kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti mereka?"pikir Kangin.

11.00am

Setelah DVD nya sudah selesai di putar,Siwon datang ke Dorm,rumah nya dekat dengan dorm Super Junior makanya ia sering berkunjung.

lalu semua nya mengobrol, Hankyung dan Heechul pun ikut mengobrol di ruangan itu,Yesung dan Ryeowook?mereka sedang kencan di tempat yang hanya mereka berdua dan tuhan yang tau. . .*???!!*

Kangin hanya menatap couple-couple di ruangan itu dengan rasa iri dia juga ingin merasakan kebahagiaan bersama seorang kekasih,tapi dia tak bisa merasakan nya. . .

13.00pm

Setelah ngobrol banyak dengan member-member lain,Kangin beranjak untuk mandi. .sepertinya waktu cepat sekali berlalu,bahkan dia lupa mandi pagi,utung hari itu hari libur. .

Setelah mengambil baju nya,Kangin langsung ke kamar mandi.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu kamar mandi,Kangin masuk kedalam. . .dan. . .

"AAAAAH!!"

Kangin kaget dengan teriakan kencang yang membuat kuping nya pengang sekejap. .

"Kangin-sshi!!sedang apa kau disini?!kenapa tidak mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dulu??".ternyata Leeteuk sedang berada di dalam Shower box kamar mandi. .tunggu?!dia . . .telanjang?

Wajah Kangin mulai memerah, "hy. .hyung sendiri!!?kenapa tidak mengunci pintu nya!?"

"Kunci nya sedang rusak bodoh!ya sudah!aku sebentar lagi selesai,tunggulah di situ. ."

"iya hyung. ."ucap Kangin malu,saking malu nya wajah nya sampai memerah,tak pernah dia membayangkan kejadian ini sebelum nya. .

"ugh!inikah yang di rasakan Siwon saat tanding mandi dengan Hankyung-hyung?!" Kangin jadi mengingat cerita Siwon tentang tanding mandi nya dengan Hankyung di Dorm China. . .

Lalu Leeteuk keluar dari shower box hanya dililit sebuah handuk kecil , wajah nya setelah mandi membuat Kangin meleleh. .Kangin tidak tahan lagi dengan wajah imut Leeteuk,membuat Kangin makin ingin memiliki nya. .tanpa pikir panjang ,Kangin langsung memeluk Leeteuk seerat yang dia bisa dan tidak ingin melepaskan nya,dia sangat mencintai malaikat nya itu. .

"a. . .ada apa ini Kangin-sshi?kenapa kau memelukku?"Leeteuk kaget karena Kangin tiba-tiba memeluk nya dengan erat dari belakang.

"Te. .teukie hyung. .aku. . ". .Kangin pun langsung sadar,apa yang dia lakukan pada Leeteuk. .lalu langsung melepaskan nya. .

"ah,tidak apa-apa . .maaf. ."

"oh. .kukira ada apa,jangan membuatku kaget,cepat ya mandi nya. .katanya jam 3 sore."ucap Leeteuk sebelum keluar dari kamar mandi.

"i. .iya.."

Setelah itu Kangin membuka baju nya dan segera masuk ke dalam Shower box. .dan membiarkan air panas mulai membasuhi tubuh nya. .

"aisssh!kenapa aku melakukan hal itu!?dasar Youngwoon bodoh!"ucap Kangin, dia bahkan tidak tahu dia bicara dengan siapa.

15.00pm

"Kangin-sshi!ayo berangkat!!"ajak Leeteuk pada Kangin yang sedang mengambil kunci mobil,Leeteuk memakai baju hitam dengan jaket putih,dan ia juga tidak lupa membawa topi untuk menutupi identitas nya,

"iya Teukie-hyung. ."Kangin hanya memakai Kaus ketat dan jaket hitam. .serta kacamata hitam. .

"kalian,jaga dorm ,jangan ada yang keluar-keluar. .paling tidak ada seorang yang ada di sini. .kami pergi dulu. ."pesan Leeteuk. .

"iyaaa hyuung . ."semua serentak menjawab pesan _amma _mereka.

Leeteuk dan Kangin segera masuk kedalam mobil,tidak ada pembicaraan apapun sepanjang perjalanan. .sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di Mall.

16.00pm

"hoaaaam. . .perjalanan terasa jauh tanpa pembicaraan . ."Leeteuk menguap setelah keluar dari mobil . .

"sudahlah. .ayo hyung. ."Kangin menarik tangan Leeteuk dan menggenggam nya dengan erat . .dia takut kalau Leeteuk kenapa-kenapa .

"a. .aku bisa berjalan sendiri kok. ."Leeteuk memerah dan melepas genggaman tangan Kangin.

"ya sudah. .ayo jalan. ."ucap Kangin.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah toko pakaian. .

"Teukie-hyung kalau ingin beli baju beli saja juga,aku bosan melihat bajumu yang itu-itu terus di dorm. ."

Leeteuk hanya memandang Kangin dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata "sialan kau"

Lalu Kangin segera meminta maaf pada Leeteuk,sepertinya dia tidak mau malaikat nya marah lagi padanya. "mian!mian!iya-iya!!belilah baju baru biar menambah koleksi baju mu di dorm!!kalau bisa Warna Putih!"

Leeteuk lalu tersenyum kembali "nahh. .begitu dong . ."

Kangin dan Leeteuk lalu berpisah untuk memilih baju untuk mereka masing-masing.

17.00pm

"Terima Kasih atas kedatangan nya,kami tunggu kedatangan berikut nya. ."ucap kasir setelah bertransaksi dengan Kangin.

"Teukie-hyung. .dimana dia?"

"maaf ,apakah tadi kau melihat laki-laki dengan rambut coklat berjaket putih terang?"tanya Kangin pada Kasir.

"hm?orang itu?tadi dia sudah selesai belanja duluan dan menanyakan Toilet,mungkin dia sedang di sana. ."jawab kasir tersebut.

"oh, ya . .terima kasih informasi nya. ." Kangin berterima kasih pada kasir dan langsung mencari Leeteuk.

Sementara itu Leeteuk sedang. .

"aaaa. . .dimana ini?lantai berapa ya?aaah,aku lupa. .kenapa sih toilet nya begitu jauh sampai-sampai turun-turun lantai mana disini sinyal ponsel ku sedikit,Kangin-sshi dimana kau?"Leeteuk khawatir sekali

Setelah lama berkeliling , Leeteuk menemukan sekerumunan orang di depan Lobby,penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di sana,Leeteuk pun ikut dalam kerumunan itu. . .

Ternyata. . . "Kamera?tukang Hipnotis?dan. . .Kangin!!!!???" Leeteuk kaget dan melihat lebih jelas. . .ternyata benar,Kangin di Hipnotis di sebuah show,

"Ke. .kenapa bisa?Kangin-sshi?"

FLASH BACK :

"Teukie-hyung. .kau dimana?". .Kangin berlari sambil mencari Leeteuk di seluruh toko di Mall itu.

*BRUAK!* Kangin menabrak seseorang,topi dan kacamata nya terlepas .

"AH!!SUPER JUNIOR KANGIN!!??" teriak orang tersebut.

"celaka!aku tidak ada waktu untuk melayani nya!"ucap Kangin,dia pun langsung lari sekencang mungkin dari orang-orang yang akan mengejar nya.

"hosh. . .hosh. .Teukie-hyuuung . .dimana kauuu!!"Kangin terus berlari berlari. .dan. .Jatuh. .?

(…)

*Tep!*.Kangin pingsan karena satu sentuhan seseorang.

"wah-wah!kita dapat seorang yang spesial di episode kali ini!!"ternyata seorang ahli hipnotis telah menghipnotis Kangin dengan cepat sehingga Kangin tak sadarkan diri dan menjadi bintang di acara "SBS Hypnotis"*maaf author sinting saya. .xP*

-END OF FLASH BACK-

"APA!?apa-apaan ini SBS!!?"Leeteuk kaget,lalu mengahmpiri sang Penghipnotis., "HEI!APA-APAAN INI!!??MASA KANGIN. ."

"siapa kau?jangan menghancurkan acara kami.. "ucap seorang kru.

Leeteuk melepas kacamata nya "INI AKU LEETEUK SUPER JUNIOR!!MAU APA KALIAN!?"Leeteuk benar-benar marah,tak pernah dia marah di depan kamera seperti ini sebelum nya,tapi dia hanya ingin Kangin tidak di hipnotis seperti boneka.

"wah-wah,kebetulan sekali,permisi. ."Penghipnotis itu menghadap langsung pada Leeteuk,dan membisikan sesuatu.

(..)Hening. . .

Leeteuk tercengang. . ".ka. .kalau begitu baiklah. .tapi aku minta sesuatu. ."

"apa?"tanya sang penghipnotis.

"jangan tayangkan acara ini. .dan semuanya yang ada disini. .kumohon jangan buka mulut. .kumohon. ."Leeteuk membungkukan badan nya sambil memohon kepada semua orang yang ada di situ.

"baiklah. .acara ini tidak akan kami siarkan,dan tolong penonton yang ada di sini. .jangan kalian merekam atau memfoto kejadian ini. ."

"Kamsa Hamnida. ."ucap Leeteuk ,lalu Leeteuk duduk di sebelah Kangin yang sedang dalam keadaan di hipnotis.

"maaf. .bisakah Leeteuk-sshi membantuku untuk memegang mike?"ucap penghipnotis.

"ya,baiklah,"Leeteuk merangkul Kangin dan memegangkan mike untuk Kangin yang berbicara.

"Acara. .dimulai. . ."

A/N : wkwkwwkwk!!*gila* oke lah. .sampai disini dulu. .Words nya udah kebanyakan jadi lebih bagus kalo di bikin chapie berikut nya aja. . .^^

Kamsa Hamnida. . Arigatou. .Xie Xie buat yang baca fict aneh ini. . .^^". .

Special Thanks to : Esa-onnie: (IDEMU SUNGGUH KREATIF EON!)

Chii Kite : Jangan request-request pair yang aneh(EunMin)!!*ngga aneh sih?!menurut kalian??*

mas Uya Kuya *????*

MY HUSBAND : YOUNG-CHAAAAN!!x3 maaf saya membuat mu lebay dan manis di fict ini. .

Teuk-Teuk : lu rukun-rukun aje ye nanti ma young-chan^^

And. . .YOU!!yang baca dan Repiu nih Fict. .^^

NEED TO REVIEW?????


	2. Hypnotist part 2

A/N : Konichiwa. .Annyeong. . .^^. . .saya balik lagi dengan chappie baru. .^^. .

Kayak nya makin ngaco aja nih fict. .jd ada aura-aura indo nya gitu dehh. . .==". . .

Okay. .Happy Reading ALL. . .^^. .

My First Fict in Screenplays fandom. .

Disclaimer : and **YW** Ent. ( Kangin ^0^) Uya emang Kuya SCTV . .

**WARNING!! : a Yaoi fict!!boys love!!OOC!!don't like don't read !!alur cerita berantakan!**

**Pairing : KangTeuk..**

**Slight Pairing : EunMin ( ga aneh kan ? ) SiHanChul ,KiHae,YeWook. .**

**(+)nama sang penghipnotis adalah : Moon Hee Jun ,. .*no protes!* :P**

A KangTeuk fict. . .

**Racoon's Angel**

**Chapter 2**

By : Neko

"Acara. .dimulai. . "ucap penghipnotis itu. .

-FLASH BACK SEBENTAR- ^^

"wah-wah,kebetulan sekali,permisi. ."Penghipnotis itu menghadap langsung pada Leeteuk,dan membisikan sesuatu..

"kau. .ingin tahu tidak tentang perasaan Kangin-sshi pada mu?"tanya penghipnotis.

"tapi. . "

"sudahlah,mau tidak?kudengar kalian couple yang terkenal,bagaimana kalau status couple yang fake itu di ubah jadi kenyataan sekarang?"tanya penghipnotis yang bernama **Moon Hee Jun** itu.

"eng. .kau yakin?

"tentu saja. ."

"kalau begitu. .baiklah . ."

-END OF FLASH BACK-

"Kangin-ah. .aku benar-benar ingin tahu perasaan mu yang sebenar nya terhadap ku,apakah kau juga. .?"pikir Leeteuk sembari memegangkan mike nya.

"hem,Kangin-sshi,di acara ini anda tidak boleh berbohong. .ya??" ucap Hee jun

Lalu Kangin mengangguk,ternyata hipnotis itu benar-benar ajaib.

"nama?" tanya Hee jun.

"Kim Youngwoon,tapi orang-orang memanggilku Kangin"jawab Kangin polos.

"hmmm . .kau tinggal di dorm?"

Kangin mengangguk

"kau sekamar dengan siapa di dorm?"

"berganti-ganti,terkadang dengan Heechul-hyung,dan terkadang dengan malaikat ku. ."

Semua nya kaget mendengar jawaban terakhir Kangin,Leeteuk pun terkejut dengan jawaban Kangin yang barusan di dengar nya.

"siapakah orang yang kau sebut malaikat itu?"

"rahasia. ."

*ALL SWEATDROP*

"*sigh*sekali lagi Kangin-sshi siapakah orang yang kau sebut malaikat itu,dan tolong jawab dengan jujur "Heejun menambahkan dengan aksen sedikit marah di dahi nya.

"dia. .Leeteuk-hyung. .Park Jungsoo,The Angel Without Wings yang sangat ku sayangi. ."

Leeteuk kaget dengan jawaban Kangin, "be. .BENARKAH ITU!?"

"Leeteuk-sshi,tenanglah sedikit. .tetap pegang mike nya dan jangan berbicara. ."ucap Heejun.

"kau sayang sekali pada nya?"

Kangin mengangguk.

"Kangin-sshi,seberapa besar sayang mu pada malaikat mu itu. .?"

"aku. .sangat . .sangat mencintai nya,lebih dari diriku sendiri,aku ingin melindungi nya,aku rela mati demi dia. .aku. .aku ingin. ."ucapan Kangin terpotong saat dirinya tiba-tiba meneteskan air mata dan menangis.

"Ka. .Kangin-ah. .jangan menangis …"Leeteuk mengusapkan tangan nya pada mata Kangin yang mulai banjir dengan air mata.

"lalu. .adakah tingkah laku Leeteuk yang pernah membuatmu kesal"

"dia,sering sekali membuatku cemburu. ."isak Kangin,Leeteuk sangat merasa beribu belati menancap di hati nya,ia tidak tingkah laku nya sering membuat Kangin sakit hati.

"he?misal nya?"

"dia dan Kyuhyun berciuman di SUKIRA. .itu sangat. ."sekali lagi Kangin menangis.

Leeteuk menangis.

"Ka..Kangin-ah!jangan salah paham !!itu hanya fanservice!!sebenar nya aku. . ."omongan Leeteuk terpotong oleh Heejun.

"sudah kubilang diam Leeteuk-sshi!"bentak Heejun.

"ta. .tapi..Kangin . .!!"

"sudah lah. .kau jangan berbicara apa-apa dulu. .sebentar saja. .ini akan kuselesaikan sekarang,bersabarlah.. "pinta Heejun

"baiklah. ."Leeteuk lalu duduk seperti semula dengan isak tangis nya yang dia tahan dengan menggigit bibir bawah nya.

Dalam hati nya sekarang hanya ada rasa bersalah yang amat sangat besar pada Kangin,dia menyesal telah melakukan hal itu dengan sang maknae,bukan hanya itu,ingin rasanya ia membalas perasaan Kangin,kalau bisa dia bersimpuh dan meminta maaf kepada nya. .

"Kangin-ah. .aku. . .hiks . .aku. ."

"durasi. ."ucap salah satu kru. .

"araseo!yahh. .last question,Leeteuk-sshi. .bisa berdiri di depan Kangin-sshi?"Heejun menyuruh Leeteuk berdiri di depan Kangin,dan Leeteuk pun melepas mike dan berdiri di depan Kangin yang sedang duduk,sembari mengusap air mata nya .

"Kangin-sshi,anda boleh berdiri . ."

Dengan satu perintah Heejun,Kangin langsung berdiri menghadap Leeteuk.

"orang yang ada di depan mu ini adalah malaikat mu,kau boleh berkata apa saja,katakan semua perasaan mu kepadanya,rasa yang kau pendam selama ini"dan Heejun segera menjauh sedikit dari Kangin dan Leeteuk .

*GREP!* Kangin menggenggam tangan Leeteuk.

"Teukie-hyung. .aku ,sangat mencintaimu..sangat. .hiks. .aku ingin kau menjadi miliku. .kau. .tidak boleh menjadi milik orang lain!kau hanya miliku!aku . ."air mata Kangin kembali menetes. .

"……."Leeteuk menghentikan kata-kata Kangin dengan kecupan sekilas di bibir Kangin,ia tidak peduli orang-orang mau menganggap mereka apa,tapi Leeteuk juga sudah tidak tahan melihat Kangin menangis seperti itu karena diri nya.

Seluruh penonton di situ hanya bisa shock dan kaget melihat Leeteuk melakukan hal itu.

*TEP!*Heejun menyentuh Kangin ,lalu Kangin sadar dari hipnotis Heejun.

"yahh. .kalian boleh selesaikan semuanya sendiri. .aku hanya membantu sedikit.."ucap Heejun,"

"ung?ada apa ini ?apa yang terjadi?kenapa ramai sekali?dan. .kenapa aku menangis. .?ng?"Kangin kaget melihat Leeteuk menangis deras seperti air terjun.*??*.dia pun langsung panik.

"nee!!?Teukie-hyung!!apa yang terjadi?!ke. .kenapa kau menangis juga!?apa gara-gara aku!?dan . .sebenar nya apa yang terjadi ?kenapa ramai sekali. . .?"tanya Kangin.

"sulit menjelaskan nya, yang penting sekarang bagaimana caranya kau membuat Leeteuk-sshi diam. .sudah,semua bubar. .acara sudah berakhir,tak ada gunanya acara ini kalau tidak di siarkan. .ayo pindah lokasi"Heejun lalu pergi meninggal kan Kangin dan Leeteuk bersama kru-kru yang lain,bahkan Heejun juga membubarkan para penonton yang ada di sana..sehingga tinggal mereka berdualah yang ada di lobby itu. .

"Hei kau!!"seru Kangin.

"sudah Kangin-sshi. .aku tidak apa-apa,ayo kita pulang. ."pinta Leeteuk dengan sedikit tangisan di pipi nya.

"tapi. .Teukie-hyung. . a. .baiklah. "Kangin lalu berjalan kembali bersama Leeteuk ke tempat parkir. .

-PARKING AREA- 19.00pm

"ayo Teukie-hyung ,masuk ke mobil,lho?Teukie-hyung?"Kangin heran dengan tingkah laku Leeteuk,Leeteuk dari tadi hanya termenung sendiri sambil bersandar pada pillar.

"Kangin-ah,bisa ke sini sebentar?aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. ."ucap Leeteuk,lalu Kangin langsung mendekati Leeteuk yang sedang bersandar.

"ada apa hyung?ayo masuk mob. ."

*GREP!* Leeteuk menggenggam tangan Kangin.

"Kangin-sshi. .aku ,sangat mencintaimu,aku ingin kau menjadi miliku,kau tidak boleh menjadi milik orang lain!kau hanya miliku!maafkan aku telah banyak menyakitimu!aku menyesal!aku ingin kau menjadi kekasih ku!"ucap Leeteuk pada Kangin. Dan sepertinya Kangin mengingat kata-kata itu.

"ah!kata-kata itu. .?!argh,kau sedang bercanda Teukie-hyung,mana mungkin kau. . .umph."

Kata-kata Kangin terpotong dengan ciuman yang lembut dari malaikat nya.

Kangin pun merespon ciuman itu dengan lembut , dia senang,malaikat nya membalas perasaan nya,semua ia curahkan dalam ciuman itu.

Setelah 5 menit mereka melepas ciuman mereka.

"Kangin-sshi,aku. ."

"Teukie-hyung. .aku mencintai mu. ."ucap Kangin memotong kata-kata Leeteuk.

"curang!!seharusnya aku duluan!!"Leeteuk cemberut saja karena Kangin menyelak kata-kata emas nya barusan.

"haha. .tidak apa-apa dong. .toh aku yang suka padamu duluan ,iya kan?"Kangin menyindir Leeteuk.

"huh!menyebalkan!ayo pulang!"

"Teukie-hyung!maaf . .maaf!!aku hanya berca. ."

"aku mencintaimu bodohh. ."sekarang giliran Leeteuk yang memotong omongan Kangin.

"sial!dasar hyung ini. ."

"hehehe. . .^^"Leeteuk tersenyum lebar,Kangin pun juga tersenyum,mereka berdua pun pulang ke dorm dengan perasaan bahagia,sebab hari itu mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih,bukan KangTeuk yang fake yang hanya berakting di depan kamera,tapi KangTeuk yang nyata. .

21.00pm *DORM SUPER JUNIOR*

"Kami Pulaaaang. . ."seru Leeteuk.

"UWAAH!!ITU DIA MEREKA BERDUA!!"seru semua member.

"ng?kenapa?"alis Kangin terangkat sebelah.

"ehemm. .ehemm. .Teukie-hyung. .kami melihat nya lho..langsung. ."pekik Shindong.

"dan kami tidak!!"teriak Yesung dan Ryeowook.

"apa maksud kalian?"tanya mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Hipnotis. .SBS. .dan tempat parkir. "Kibum mengatakan itu dengan santai sambil berkutat dengan Komputer nya. .

"APAAAA!!!???"Kangin dan Leeteuk pun kaget,

"dan aku yang merekam nya hyung. . .ckckck. . "Eunhyuk menunjukan kaset putih berisi rekaman nya.

"KALIAAAAN!!"Kangin mengamuk dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ha. . ha. .ha!!kalian ini ada-ada saja deh!!hahaha!!"berbeda dengan Kangin yang mengamuk,Leeteuk justru senang.

"ayo kita tonton lagi!!"ajak Donghae.

"ayo. . .My Racoon. ."Leeteuk meraih kelingking Kangin dengan kelingking mungil nya. .

"fuhh . .baiklahh. . .My Angel. ."Kangin hanya bisa pasrah dengan malaikat nya itu,memang merepotkan,tapi Kangin akan melakukan hal apapun demi Leeteuk sekali pun hal itu merepotkan. Sebab dia sudah berjanji kan?

A/N : MWOOO!!??KOK JADI ANEH SIH!!SIAL!!T.T!!apa gara-gara saya begadang ngetik nya. .?!huwaaaa!!T.T

Yahh . .setelah ini,cerita Racoon's Angel akan balik lagi. .dengan SLIGHT PAIRING yang lebih terlihat,*kalau di sini masih samar-samar kan?*

Silahkan comment,review,atau FLAME!!*T,T*

Gara-gara kelamaan hiatus nih!!*getok-getok kepala. .*. .

Maaf apabila fict ini mengecewakan kalian karena cerita nya melence-lence. . .*??*

Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi di chap selanjut nya!!Dx

Arigatou,gomawo ,Xie Xie . . .^^

NEED TO REVIEW???


	3. Leeteuk's Birthday 1

A/N : konichiwa. . .annyeong. . .Chapter 3. .^^ new story : Leeteuk's Birthday ^^. .semoga lebih bagus dari chappie" kemarin. . .m(__)m

Disini SLIGHT PAIRING nya saya tambah,ckckc. .tp jangan salah sangka kayak orang sensi di sana ~ (Lirik Teukie) *di gampar Teuk*,KangTeuk,aku ingin kalian kissu!xDD. . .*gajelas* ..maaf ya kalo banyak kissu nya!xD,otak author emang lagi 100% yaoi. .^w^"

HAPPY READING ^^

(+)ada scene yang "sedikit" berbahaya. .

My First Fict in Screenplays fandom. .

Disclaimer : and **YW** Ent. ( Kangin ^0^) Mnet Countdown.

**WARNING! : a Yaoi fict!boys love!OOC!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! alur cerita berantakan!**

**Pairing : KangTeuk..**

**Slight Pairing : EunMin,SiHanChul ,KiHae,YeWook. .KangChul.^^**

A KangTeuk fict. . .

**Racoon's Angel**

**Chapter 3(Leeteuk's Birhday)**

By : Neko

29th of June. ..

07.00am *dorm Super Junior*

"hoaaaaaaaaaam!"Leeteuk menguap duduk melamun di tempat tidur nya.

"pagi. .Angel. ."Kangin mengucapkan kalimat itu sambil membawakan Sarapan untuk Leeteuk.

"ah?pagi Racoon . .^^"balas Leeteuk tersenyum.

Kangin meletakan sarapan Leeteuk di meja sebelah tempat tidur Leeteuk.

"tidak apa kah makan di sini?sudah seperti istana saja. . "

"kau kan ratu ku . ."jawaban pendek Kangin membuat pipi Leeteuk merah merona,

"aaa. .ah. .aku makan. ."Leeteuk pun jadi salah tingkah memakan sarapan nya.

(…………..)

"kita ada jadwal apa hari ini?"Tanya Kangin.

"hanya M net countdown,nanti jam 7 malam,oh iya, Heechul juga akan ikut show nanti.."jawab Leeteuk sambil memakan sarapan nya.

"oh?ada Heechul-hyung juga pasti seru,Teukie-hyung. . .aku mandi dulu ya,sebentar. ."Kangin melilitkan handuk di leher nya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Kangin-sshi,"

"apa?"

"sini-sini. . "Leeteuk melambaikan tangan nya .

Kangin mendekati Leeteuk. .

*CUP!* Leeteuk mengecup pipi Kangin. .giliran Kangin sekarang yang memerah .

"ah!sial,apa ini balasan mu tadi?"Kangin langsung memegang pipi kanan yang barusan di kecup malaikat nya.

"ckck,lihat lah wajahmu sudah seperti kepiting rebus. .haha. ."Leeteuk tertawa terbahakk-bahak.

"dasar hyung ini. .tidak ada puas-puas nya mengerjaiku. ."

"bolehkah aku ikut mandi bersamamu?ckck. ."Leeteuk masih dalam keadaan tertawa nya.

"ah!ah!sudahlah hyung!nanti aku meledak!"Kangin langsung lari menuju kamar mandi dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

*BLAM!*Kangin membanting pintu kamar mandi nya.

"khu. .khu. .sebenar nya aku serius ,kalau dia mau,ckck. ."bisik nya.

Selesai sarapan,Leeteuk beranjak ke dapur untuk mencuci piring..

Leeteuk kaget,sepertinya di dapur ada sebuah keributan kecil. Ternyata SiHanChul couple. .=="

"Hei!jangan tarik-tarik an!"di dengar nya suara Heechul yang berasal dari dapur.

"hyung!Kau akan berkencan denganku kan!"pinta Siwon menarik tangan kanan Heechul.

"Dengan ku!Heechul-ah miliku!"pinta Hankyung menarik tangan kiri Heechul.

"AH!KALIAN BERDUA JANGAN CHILDISH!sudah kalian kencan berdua saja hari ini!aku ada acara di Mnet Countdown jam 7 malam nanti!dan hari ini juga aku ada janji dengan seseorang!"Heechul melepas tangan nya dari 2 kekasih nya itu.

"yahhh. . .ya sudah deh,tapi besok kau harus berkencan dengan ku hyung. .ya?"pinta Siwon lagi.

"dengan ku!"Hankyung dan Siwon pun mulai adu debat lagi .

"sudah!sudah!debat bukan di dapur!di ruang TV saja!aku ingin beres-beres!"perintah Heechul,Hankyung dan Siwon pun langsung keluar dari dapur.

"annyeong Leeteuk-hyung"sapa mereka berdua di tengah perdebatan mereka.

"annyeong ^^"balas Leeteuk lalu Leeteuk segera masuk ke dalam dapur.

"annyeong Heenim. ."sapa Leeteuk.

"annyeong!"jawab Heechul sebal.

Leeteuk pun mulai mencuci piring.

"hoi . .kenapa Heenim?sinis sekali kau.."

"aku sebal dengan 2 orang childish itu!mereka selalu berebut,berdebat hanya gara-gara kencan!memang aku boneka!"ucap Heechul ketus.

"sabar Heenim. .Heenim,aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

"apa?"

"tadi kau. .bilang kau ada janji dengan seseorang habis show nanti,kalau aku boleh tau,dengan siapa?"Tanya Leeteuk penasaran,dia pikir Heechul punya orang ke-3 karena dia risih dengan Siwon dan Hankyung.

"oh,itu..dengan temanku,kenapa ?"

"tidak,tidak apa-apa,"

Lalu Leeteuk melanjutkan mencuci piring,selesai mencuci piring,dia langsung ke ruang santai meninggal kan Heechul.

"Heenim,duluan ya . "

"iya. . ."jawab Heechul singkat.

"siapa ya orang itu?ah,sudahlah. ."Leeteuk langsung menuju kamar nya untuk istirahat sejenak.

*BRUKK* Leeteuk merebahkan badan nya ke tempat tidur.

"hoaaam. .aku ingin tidur lagi.."hanya itu yang dia ucapkan sebelum tidur.

Tiba-tiba dia dengar ada yang membuka pintu kamar nya,tetapi Leeteuk memilih untuk diam dan pura-pura tertidur,penasaran,ia membuka sedikit mata nya untuk mengintip.

"Kangin-ah?Heenim?"

Lalu Kangin dan Heechul duduk di samping tempat tidur Leeteuk,Kangin mengusap-usap rambut Leeteuk dengan lembut.

"hyung. ."Kangin memulai pembicaraan.

"apa?tentang nanti malam?"Tanya Heechul.

"iya,aku harap semuanya sudah siap dan berjalan dengan lancar lusa."

"haaah. .kau harus tau resiko nya kalau sampai dia salah pengertian."

"yahh..semoga saja,soal nya tidak ada orang lain selain hyung. .. ."

"dasar kau ini,aku takut kalau ketahuan,udah tau Leeteuk itu orangnya penasaran. ."

"tidak akan,semua akan lancar. ."

"terserah lah. .aku mau berangkat siaran dulu,kau temani saja dia. ."

"gomawo hyung,ingat nanti malam ada acara di Mnet.. ."

"ya,ya. .aku tahu. ."dan Heechul pun menutup pintu kamar.

"a,apa maksud omongan mereka itu?jadi orang yang ingin di temui Heenim nanti adalah. .Kangin?"

"Teukie-hyung. . .saranghaeyo. ."Kangin mengecup dahi Leeteuk dan ikut keluar dari kamar nya.

"Ka . .Kangin,kau bodoh!kau membuatku menangis lagi!maaf aku sudah berfikir yang aneh-aneh. ."pikir Leeteuk sambil memeluk guling nya erat.

Malam nya di Mnet Countdown.

19.00pm

"HEI!annyeong haseyo!Teukie disini!"Leeteuk membuka acara.

"dan Kangin disiniii!"

"hei,hei. .aku?"Tanya Heechul.

"ya!hari ini Heechul-hyung ikut membawakan acara juga hari ini!"Kangin merangkul Heechul sambil tertawa.

(….)

*DEG!*jantung Leeteuk sekarang rasanya sakit sekali,dia melihat Kangin merangkul orang lain selain dirinya. .

"ah. .perasaan apa ini?tidak mungkin Kangin,dengan Heenim?"pikir Leeteuk.

"ayo kita mulai acara nya!dimulai dari posisi 10. . .. ."

Acara pun berlangsung seperti biasa.

21.00pm

Selesai acara Mnet Countdown.

Depan stasiun Mnet.

"hei Teuk!jangan melamun!"ucap Heechul,membuat Leeteuk yang sedang duduk kaget,Heechul dan Kangin ikut duduk di situ.

"nee. .?maaf,kalian sangat mesra sih,sampai-sampai aku melamun. .hehe. ."sindir Leeteuk.

"ng?aku?dengan. . .si badak ini?tidak mungkin!aku sudah punya Hankyung dan Siwon!kau jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!"balas Heechul sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kangin dan Leeteuk.

"yaudah, aku duluan ya. .aku ada urusan. .bye. ."Heechul pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"hyung ini. .jangan begitu lah. ."Kangin mengusap-usap rambut Leeteuk dengan lembut.

"maaf. .aku terlalu sensitif . ."jawab Leeteuk singkat.

"sudah . .tidak apa-apa. .jangan begitu lagi. .aku tidak akan selingkuh dengan siapa pun kok. . ."ucap Kangin tersenyum dan mengecup kening Leeteuk.

"Ka. .kangin . .aku. ."ucapan Leeteuk terpotong oleh suara hp Kangin.

*KRIIING!KRING!*

"ya. .halo?ah,kau dimana sekarang?oh,iya,iya. .jadi aku jalan saja kan kesana?ya. .ok,tempat nya sudah ada kan?ok,"lalu Kangin menutup hp nya.

"Teukie-hyung. . .pulang saja duluan,aku ingin bertemu dengan teman ku. ."Kangin lalu meninggalkan Leeteuk sendirian di depan stasiun Mnet.

"Kangin, ,sshi . ."Leeteuk belum berkata apa-apa,Kangin sudah meninggalkan nya.

"aku. .akan kuikuti kau Kangin!"lalu Leeteuk membuntuti Kangin.

Leeteuk terus mengikuti Kangin sampai Kangin sampai di sebuah hotel.

*in hotel*

21.30pm

"hoi. .lama sekali kau jalan nya. ."Heechul menyapa Kangin yang masuk ke dalam Hotel.

Leeteuk melepas jaket dan memakai kacamata nya kembali,lalu duduk di ruang tunggu sambil memperhatikan Kangin dan Heechul.

"mian,aku terlalu santai,hyung yang terlalu cepat jalan nya,ruangan nya nomor berapa hyung?"Tanya Kangin.

"VIP 13,sial,uangku jadi habis!gantikan uang ku besok!"

"iya hyung,nanti gampang. ."Mereka berdua pun langsung masuk ke dalam lift.

Sementara Teukie

"aa. .apa yang mereka lakukan?jangan bercanda!masa mereka!sudah!cukup Kangin!aku tak mau dengar alas an apapun nanti!semoga kau bahagia dengan Heechul!"pikir Teukie dengan wajah super pucat.

Leeteuk pun pulang dengan air mata deras yang terus mengalir.

23.00pm. .

*dorm super junior*

Setelah membuka pintu dorm mereka kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"hyuuuung!romantissss sekaliii!hyung memang hebaaat!"Kangin memeluk Heechul erat.

"haha. .siapa dulu dong yang merancang semua nya. ."ucap Heechul bangga.

"pasti lusa nanti akan lancar!"ucap Kangin.

"yahh. .lihat saja nanti,semoga saja lancar..sudah ya. .aku ngantuk,sampai besok,"Heechul pun ke kamar nya.

(..hening..)

"HEECHUL-AH KAU SUDAH PULAAANG!"kembali ada keributan malam itu di kamar SiHanChul couple.

"hufft. .dasar mereka.."Kangin kembali ke kamar nya,di lihat nya Leeteuk sudah tidur.

"semua pasti baik-baik saja"ucap Kangin pelan..

"BODOH!BODOH!BODOOH!KANGIN BODOOOH!"hanya itu yang ada dalam pikiran Leeteuk saat tertidur.

Apa yang di lakukan Heechul dan Kangin di Hotel?

To Be Continued. . .^^

A/N : maaaaf!T,T cerita gajeeeee!gara-gara kompi di rumah sering di pake kakak adek ku jd ga ada waktu ngetik dan berpikir lebih lama. . .!dan akhir nya begini!T____T !hueeeee!

Mohon kritik,saran dan flame dari smua. . .T.T

Need to Review? T.T


	4. Leeteuk's Birthday 2

A/N : konichiwa. . .annyeong. . .Chapter 4. .maaf kalo makin aneh aja.. .mwahahaha. . !*aneh!* 

My First Fict in Screenplays fandom. .  
Disclaimer : and YW Ent. ( Ent. Kangin ^0^) .  
WARNING! : a Yaoi fict!boys love!OOC!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! alur cerita berantakan!  
Pairing : KangTeuk..  
Slight Pairing : EunMin,SiHanChul ,KiHae,YeWook. .KangChul.^^

A KangTeuk fict. . .  
Racoon's Angel  
Chapter 4(Leeteuk's Birhday)  
By : Neko  
_

-FLASH BACK!-

In hotel lift.

"duh,hyung. .perasaan ku kok tiba-tiba ngga enak ya?"Tanya Kangin.

"alah!Cuma perasaan mu kok. .semua pasti lancar. ."jawab Heechul.

"um,yaudah deh,"

Lalu lift berhenti di lantai 13.

"ini,ruang VIP 13,"ucap Heechul.

"wah mantap juga ya,depan pintu nya saja sudah. . ."

"gantikan uang ku.. "potong Heechul menyindir Kangin lagi.

"iya!hyung,alat-alat dan lain-lain sudah di dalam?"

"iya,semua sudah ku sediakan. ."ucap Heechul.

"sekarang kita ngapain?"Kangin sudah memakai topi pesta.

"YAH MENDEKORASI SEMUA NYA BODOH!LEPAS TOPI BODOH ITU!"Heechul melepas topi Kangin.

"sabar hyung. . "ucap Kangin. agak swetdrop.

Lalu mereka berdua menyiapkan semua alat-alat pesta,termasuk kue,ballon dan lain-lain. .(ballon nya pastinya Sapphire Blue. .^^)

3

2

1

Selesai mendekorasi.

"HUWAAA!ini hasil kerja kitaaa!pasti Teukie-hyung senaaang!dan semakin sayang padaku. .^^"ucap Kangin bangga.

"dasar badak ini,ayo kita pulang,"

"oke hyung!"ucap Kangin bersemangat.

-END of FLASH BACK-

30th of June.

09.00am dorm Super Junior.

"ng?sudah pagi?saat nya sarapan. ."lirih Leeteuk sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur nya,dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan kejadian tadi malam,dia berusaha diam saja,dan bersikap seperti biasa.

Lalu Leeteuk berjalan menuju dapur untuk sarapan.

Sebelum sampai dapur,dia melihat ada orang yang membuka pintu dorm.

"kami pulang!"ucap Yesung sembari menggendong Ryeowook ,mereka habis lari pagi rutin mereka,tapi seperti nya mereka sedang tergesa-gesa saat ini.

"ya!hei!Ryeowook kenapa?"seluruh member kaget melihat kaki Ryeowook yang berdarah.

"sudah!dia tidak apa-apa!Wookie hanya terluka saat latihan roller blade bersama ku.. "ucap Yesung sambil menggendong Ryeowook.

"aduh,hyung!cepat lah!sakit nih!"lirih Ryeowook.

"sudah..sudah,sabar,aku akan menggendong mu sampai kamar,"akhir nya YeWook couple pun langsung ke kamar mereka.

"di kamar mereka ada obat merah kan?kalo tidak ada ambil saja punya ku."tawar Leeteuk.

"ada kok hyung,tenang saja. ."jawab Kyuhyun.

In YeWook's room. .

"ugh!sakit hyung!pelan-pelan. . "lirih Ryeowook.

"tenang saja,sebentar lagi selesai. .nahh. .sempurna. ."Yesung member Ryeowook sebuah plester bergambar bunga-bunga.

"ne?ini untukku hyung?bagus sekali plesternya. ."lalu Ryeowook tersenyum.

"ini kan untuk dongsaeng ku tersayang. . "Yesung tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Ryeowook dengan cepat,Ryeowook sampai terdorong jatuh di tempat tidur oleh Yesung.

"dasar hyung!masih pagi juga!"ucap Ryeowook.

"hehe. .tidak apa-apa kan?"Tanya Yesung tersenyum.

"hufft. .terserah hyung lah. ."

Lalu Yesung mencium nya lagi.

Balik ke member lain. . .^^

",mana Kangin dan chulie?"Tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"mereka sedang membersihkan dapur."jawab Donghae sambil memakan kripik nya.

"yaudah aku makan dulu,masih ada kan sisa Roti untukku?"

"masih hyung,untung aku mencegah Shindong tadi. ."Kibum memandang Shindong tapi Shindong diam saja.

Leeteuk pun langsung menuju dapur,tapi,dia tidak percaya apa yang di lihat nya saat itu,wajah nya langsung jealous melihat. . .

"hyung!dasar kau!"teriak Kangin di dapur dengan wajah nya yang tercoreng tepung.

"weee!habis kau menyenggol ku tadi"ucap Heechul.

"sini kubalas!"lalu mereka berdua lari-larian di dapur.

"bisa tenang?aku ingin mengambil sarapan ku. ."pinta Leeteuk dengan tatapan sinis pada Kangin dan Heechul.

"ANNYEONG HYUUUNG!"Kangin memeluk Leeteuk kencang.

"le. .lepaskan aku!seharus nya kau lakukan itu pada Heenim saja!"Leeteuk melepas pelukan Kangin dan mengambil sarapan nya dan kembali ke kamar nya dengan cepat.

"gimana nih hyung?dia. . ."Kangin pundung di pojokan dapur.

"heh,sudah,tenang saja. . .besok dia akan menyesal telah melakukan itu!"lalu Heechul meninggalkan Kangin.

Kangin pun kembali ke kamar nya.

*ceklek-ceklek*

"ng?Sial. . .hyung mengunci nya.. .eh?"Kangin melihat surat di bawah pintu kamar

"hei bodoh!biarkan aku sendiri!kau dengan Heenim saja!-LEETEUK-"

"aish!dia benar-benar ngambek. . "Kangin swetdrop + down. .

Dengan wajah kusut,Kangin ke ruang TV.

"dia marah ya hyung?"Tanya Sungmin.

"sepertinya iya. . ."jawab Kangin sambil ngembat Kripik Shindong dengan kasar.

"tunggu KRIPIK KU!"Shindong dan Kangin berantem di tempat. .-.-"

"untung kita ngga gitu ya hyung. . ."ucap Kibum pada Donghae yang merangkul di sebelah nya. .

"um. .untung kita ga ribet kayak hyung. . "sindir Eunhyuk.

"dasar kalian semua sialan!"semua manusia di ruangan itu di bantai habis oleh Kangin. -.-"

Esok hari nya, Karena Kangin lagi marahan dengan Leeteuk,Kangin tidur di ruangan Shindong.

*kesan : sempit*

Esok hari nya ulang tahun Leeteuk. Tapi karena hari itu jadwal Leeteuk FULL ,semua terpaksa memberi ucapan nya nanti malam saja.

1st of July

Dorm Super Junior.

TV room.

10.00am

Semua sedang menonton TV di ruangan itu,tiba-tiba Eunhyuk membuka pembicaraan.

"hyung,sebenar nya ada apa sih?Leeteuk-hyung ampe ngambek gitu..tidak biasa nya. ."

"fuh. . .sebenarnya aku dan Heechul-hyung. . ."

Dan Kangin menceritakan tentang pesta kejutan nya untuk Leeteuk di Seoul Hotel.

"oh. .jadi Teukie-hyung mengira kalian. Umft. . . "Hangeng nyengir sendiri.

"ini serius!"Heechul menjitak kepala Hangeng.

"nanti malam aku dan Kangin akan duluan ke hotel,kalian belakangan saja. ."ucap Heechul.

"mwo?kenapa harus dengan Heechul hyung. .?"pekik Siwon.

"aku mau menjelaskan semua nya,biar nanti ketika pesta bersama,tidak ada pertikaian antar aku dan Leeteuk. . .Leeteuk kan begitu. .suka memendam-mendam masalah nya. . ."jelas Heechul.

"yaudah kalau begitu,nanti malam ya. . ."tambah Kangin.

(….)

Seoul Hotel

00.00am

Kangin dan Heechul sudah menunggu di hotel,sedangkan yang lain bermain di game center untuk menunggu perintah dari Kangin dan Heechul.

In game center.

Di sana mereka memakai kacamata dan item yang menutupi identitas mereka,sehingga tidak ada yang sadar kalau di game center itu sedang di datangi Super Junior,mereka pun bebas bermain.

"Donghae-hyung!cepat telpon Teukie hyung!"perintah Kibum pada Donghae yang sedang asyik bermain Pin ball.

"ah!kalah!"pekik Donghae sambil mengacak-acak rambut nya.

"telpon!"tegas Kibum.

"iya. .iya. . minta di cium ya?"sinmdir Donghae.

"dasar hyung."

In telephone :

Donghae : "Teukie-hyung?sudah selesai belum acara nya?"

Leeteuk : "sudah,kalian sedang di mana?ramai sekali. ."

Donghae : "tidak,kita sedang. eng. .sudahlah ..Teukie,bisakah kau ke Seoul hotel kamar VIP 13?ada yang ingin kita bicarakan. "

Leeteuk : "(hm?VIP 13?sepertinya aku sedikit familiar)kenapa harus di Hotel ? baiklah. .semua nya sudah ada di situ?"

Donghae : "ya,sudah ya . . ."

Donghae menutup ponsel nya.

"lancar hyung?"Tanya Kibum.

"lancar dong!ayo semua,kita bersiap-siap. . "Donghae mengajak semua untuk bersiap-siap di depan Seoul hotel yang tak jauh dari game center tersebut.

Sesampai nya Leeteuk di Seoul Hotel.

"permisi,VIP 13 di mana ya?"Tanya Leeteuk pada resepsionis.

"sebentar tuan,Room boy akan mengantar anda.."

"kamsa hamnida. . ."Lalu Leeteuk menuju kamar tsb bersama Room Boy.

"sebenar nya apa yang ingin di bicarakan Donghae ya?"pikir Leeteuk.

"ini ruangan nya,boleh saya tinggal?"Tanya Roomboy.

"ah,silahkan,kamsa hamnida."jawab Leeteuk sambil membuka pintu.

"ng?tidak di kunci ?"

*kreeeek*

Betapa kaget nya Leeteuk melihat keadaan di dalam. .

FLASH BACK-

Kangin dan Heechul sedang memasang tulisan HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEETEUK

"oi. .cepat pasang!keburu datang!"ucap Heechul yang menjaga tangga.

"sabar. .ini sebentar lagi. Ha,,EEH!."Kangin kehilangan keseimbangan nya dan terjatuh,menimpa Heechul.

-END of FLASH BACK-

"BODOH!SAKIT!ng?"omongan Heechul terpotong saat dia melihat Leeteuk dengan wajah killer nya berada di kamar Hotel.

"uuugh. . .kalian. ."perasaan Leeteuk sekarang marah bercampur sedih. .

"Teukie-hyung!aku bisa menjelaskan nya!ini. ."

*PLAK!*belum selesai Kangin berbicara ,Leeteuk sudah menampar nya.

"apa?ha?kau juga Heenim!kau sama saja!"Leeteuk menunjuk kearah Heechul yang tengah kesakitan.

"ha?oh ya?oke!aku akan pergi!cih!"ucap Heechul,sekilas Leeteuk melihat ada air mata di pipi Heechul.

"KAU BERSELINGKUH DENGAN HEECHUL DI HOTEL INI KAN DARI KEMARIN!hah!"bentak Leeteuk sembari mendorong Kangin.

"KAU LIHAT INI! HAH!LIHAT DULU BODOH!"bentak Kangin. Seumur hidup nya ,baru kali ini dia berkata BODOH pada Leeteuk.

"INI. .ap. .?A. .apa ini. .?Chukhae. .Happy Birthday?apa. . ini?"Tanya Leeteuk yang sudah mulai meneteskan air mata nya.

"ugh. .ini semua. .untuk mu hyung. ."jawab Kangin.

"a. .apa yang telah. .kulakukan?"Leeteuk roboh dan mulai menagis.

"kau tau hyung?sebenar nya aku merencanakan ini dengan Heechul hyung dari kemarin. .menyusun semua ini berdua. .dan hyung hanya membalas nya dengan. . ."Kangin ikut berlutut dan menunduk sembari memegang pundak Leeteuk.

"MANA HEECHUL?MANA DIA!"Leeteuk memegang kerah baju Kangin.

"dia. ." belum selesai Kangin menjawab. Leeteuk sudah berlari keluar.

Semua member yang sedang menuju ke ruangan, kaget melihat Leeteuk yang berlari,langsung ke kamar .

"HYUNG?APA YANG TERJADI!" tanya Siwon kaget melihat pipi Kangin yang merah.

Semua member langsung berkumpul di kamar itu.

"ugh!semua kacau!ugh!"Kangin menangis.

"Teukie-hyung. ..pasti dia salah paham. ."tambah Eunhyuk.

"entahlah. .kita berdoa saja agar semua nya baik-baik saja. ."Kangin lalu duduk di salah satu bangku di kamar.

-Sementara Heechul dan Leeteuk-

-di luar Hotel-

Leeteuk mengejar Heechul sampai keluar hotel.

"tu. .tunggu Heechul-ah!"teriak Leeteuk,tapi Heechul menghiraukan nya.

"…"

"Heechul-ah!aku tau aku salah!kumohon!maafkan aku. . .maafkan aku. .!"Leeteuk menarik baju Heechul.

"Tch,seharusnya kau minta maaf pada orang yang telah kau tampar. . "jawab Heechul singkat dan mempercepat langkah nya.

"HEECHUL-AH!Kumohon!maafkan aku!"tangisan Leeteuk semakin deras.

"AH!KAU BERISIK!"Heechul melepas pegangan Leeteuk dari baju nya.

"oke oke!kumaafkan!ayo kita kedalam!untung aku masih baik!sudah jangan menangis!"ucap Heenim sembari menyindir Leeteuk dengan lidah nya.

"Hee. .nim?GOMAWOO!" kali ini Leeteuk memeluk Heechul erat.

"araseo!lepaskan!"pinta Heechul.

-back to all members in hotel-

"bagaimana ini?"Tanya Siwon.

"sudah kubilang aku tidak tau . ."ucap Kangin.

"HEI!NGAPAIN KALIAN!AYO MULAI PESTANYA!"Heechul tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar menggandeng Leeteuk.

"semuanya. .maafkan aku . .aku. ."Leeteuk menunduk.

"hei!ngapain kau menunduk. . .?"Kangin bangkit dari duduk nya dan memegang pundak Leeteuk.

"ha. .habis nya..ak. .?"ucapan Leeteuk terpotong dengan kecupan sekilas di bibir nya oleh Kangin.

"kau kumaafkan kok. . ."Kangin tersenyum.

"SHINDONG!JANGAN DI MAKAN!"Eunhyuk mencegah Shindong yang mulai memakan kue ulang tahun Leeteuk.

"biarkan saja!AYO BERPESTA!"

Akhirnya semuanya berpesta tanpa masalah. . . HEECHUL MISSION SUCCESS!

-END of Leeteuk Birthday- ^^

OMAKE :

Pemotongan Kue .

"potongan pertama udah di makan Shindong. . ."Leeteuk tersenyum sinis pada Shindong yang muka nya udah belepotan.

"yaudah. . ini. .potongan kedua. .untuk. .Kangin-sshi!"Leeteuk member kue nya pada Kangin.

"jangan ngambek lagi. . ."Kangin lalu menerima kue nya,

"iya. . ."

"dasar bodoh kau Teuk,aku udah punya dua orang bodoh ini. .masa mau di tambah satu gendut bodoh itu. ."ucap Heechul yang sedang di pegang tangan nya oleh 2 kekasih nya.

Siwon Hankyung : "HEECHUL-ah!/hyung itu miliku!"

*ALL SWETDROP*

-END OF OMAKE-

A/N : mianhaeyo. . .jadi jelek gini. . .TT_TT. .bner deh!capek aku ngetik!CAPEK!di tambah stress gara-gara nonton 2nd fanmeet kmaren!TT_TT. .emang harus sabar,ditinggal suami WAMIL. .T_T *di gaplak Teuk*

Kamsa Hamnida. . Xie Xie. .Arigatou. . .^^

SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER (yang lebih baik) SELANJUTNYA!XDD

-NEKO-

NEED TO REVIEW?


	5. First Meet

**Neko A/N : konichiwa. . .annyeong. . .,chapter 5 saya dapet inspirasi dari matre nya Kangin *PLAK*  
Yupz,HAPPY READING :* PLAK!**

My Fict in Screenplays fandom. .  
Disclaimer : and YW Ent. ( Ent. Kangin ^0^) .  
WARNING! : a Yaoi fict!boys love!OOC!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! alur cerita berantakan!  
Pairing : KangTeuk..  
Slight Pairing : KangSung. . .YunJae…

A KangTeuk fict. . .  
Racoon's Angel  
Chapter 5(First Meet)  
By : Neko

In Dorm Super Junior. .KangTeuk's Room.  
19.00pm

*SRAK-SRAK. . * Kangin mengacak-acak box kecil yang sudah tua yang tersimpan di laci bawah lemari baju nya.  
"Kangin-ah,sedang apa?"Tanya Leeteuk di sebelah Kangin yang sedang mengacak-acak box nya.  
"ah!ini dia!"teriak Kangin,membuat Leeteuk kaget setengah hidup *?*. .  
"HEI!jangan membuatku kaget!buku apa itu?"Tanya Leeteuk.  
"ini?ini buku harian ku semasa audisi dulu. . akhir nya ketemu juga. .aku kangen pada buku harian ku. ."  
"memang nya ada apa di dalam buku itu?boleh kulihat?"Leeteuk yang ingin mengambil buku harian nya di cegah kangin.  
"tidak boleh. .ini rahasia. . Teukie-hyung tidak boleeh lihaaat!"Kangin segera menyimpan buku harian nya dalam berangkas nya. Berangkas besi itu baru datang tadi pagi,begitu datang Kangin langsung menyimpan barang berharga nya di situ.  
"Kangin-hyuung!manager menjemput!"panggil Sungmin.  
"iyaaa,hyung aku pergi dulu ya hyung ,saranghaeyo. ."  
Kangin member ciuman sekilas di bibir Teukie dan pergi.  
"itu buku apa sih?ah,apa peduli ku. .toh sekarang Kangin sudah jadi milikku.."Teukie beranjak keluar kamar,tapi langkah nya terhenti.  
'aku jadi penasaran. .apa coba kubuka saja ya,siapa tau aku bisa menebak password nya. .'  
Leeteuk berbalik kembali ke kamar ,lalu ke tempat berangkas itu dan menekan satu persatu tombol password pada berangkas itu.  
"hmm 6 karakter?. . 123456. ."  
[WRONG PASSWORD!]  
"654321!"  
[WRONG PASSWORD!]  
"ng. .ng. .ulang tahun ku. ."  
[WRONG PASSWORD!]  
"ah!sial!bagaimana dengan ini !131505!angka Super Junior!"  
[CORRECT PASSWORD!]  
"yes!terbuka!"Leeteuk langsung membuka berangkas itu dengan semangat Victory Korea!  
"ha?apa ini? Foto-foto aku dan Kangin-ah ,bahkan tanda tangan ku masuk ke sini?"  
"ini dia buku harian nya,berdebu sekali. .fuhh.."Leeteuk meniup debu buku itu dan membacanya sambil tiduran di tempat tidur nya.

**BUKU HARIAN KIM YOUNGWOON a.k.a Kangin.**

**Kalau kau buka?jangan harap bisa selamat.**

"wuish!ngeri amat. ." ?  
Halaman pertama.

Tgl x bln x tahun x

Audisi SM dan membeli buku harian . .^^

Jaejoong,Yunho,Kangin,Heechu(?)

Hari ini aku ,Heechul-hyung,Yunho dan Jaejoong akan mengikuti audisi SM yang di adakan besok , seka rang kami berkumpul di depan gedung SM untuk untuk informasi lanjut untuk audisi besok. setelah menunggu lama akhirnya panitia pun datang.  
"Selamat siang para calon peserta audisi,untuk audisi besok,akan di bagi menjadi 4 kelompok,kelompok A,B,C,dan D. .tidak ada perbedaan apa pun pada 4 group itu,hanya pembagian saja agar audisi tidak memakan waktu lama, berhubung banyak nya peserta. .sekarang peserta silahkan mengambil huruf yang ada di kotak ini. . " jelas panitia.

Setelah kami mendapat undian nya.  
"aku D!"ucap ku.  
"kita berdua A. ."Yunho dan Jaejoong menjawab serentak.  
"aku C. .tch,tidak kusangka audisi ini begitu rumit. .dasar Soo Man babo. . "ucap Heechul kesal.

"baiklah,besok kalian datang ke audisi dengan membawa kertas itu,jangan curang dan selamat audisi besok. . ."  
"besok langsung saja,tidak usah kumpul"  
"ok hyung"ucap semua serentak.

Akhir nya kami semua pulang,aku pulang sendiri,  
Ketika aku keluar dari gedung SM tiba-tiba aku melihat mobil mewah lewat dengan kecepatan tinggi,lewat di sebelah ku dan. . .  
*BRUUUSSH!* mobil mewah itu menyemprotkan air di jalan itu padaku.  
"ah!baju ku basah!kotor pula!"lalu mobil itu pun berhenti. Seseorang keluar dari mobil itu, orang itu ber jas,dan gaya rambut nya belah dua,yeah,itu rambut tren tahun ini.  
"ah?kau tidak apa-apa?jeongmal mianhae. ." dia meminta maaf sambil melihat-lihat baju ku yang kotor .  
Hmm. .sepertinya dia orang kaya,apa sebaik nya aku berkenalan saja ya? Seper tinya aku tidak akan rugi berkenalan dengan nya,sepertinya dia hanya orang bodoh yang gampang di peras .  
"ne,gwechahnayo.. hmm,apakah kau peserta audisi juga ? kenal kan,aku Kim Youngwoon" ucapku sambil menawarkan tanganku.  
"aku Park Jungsoo . .salam kenal ya. .aku bukan peserta audisi Youngwoon-ah. ."dia menjabat tangan ku.  
"lalu?kau ngapain di sini?mejeng?"tanyaku dengan mengangkat sebelah alis ku.  
"aku tidak bisa mengatakan nya padamu Youngwoon-ah. . sudah ya,aku di tunggu seseorang di dalam..annyeong. ." lalu dia meninggalkan ku dengan baju ku yang masih kotor.  
"bisa-bisa kau kuperas juga Jungsoo. ." lalu aku pulang ke rumah ku. Tidak lupa juga aku membeli buku ini di toko dekat rumah ku.

Jungsoo

"apa-apaan nih?ada-ada saja dia. ."ucap Leeteuk dan kembali membalikan halaman buku itu.

Back to Kangin's Diary. . .

Tgl x bln x tahun x

WAH!hari ini aku audisi !  
Aku berada sendirian di lorong grup D. aku sangat gugup ! saking gugup nya aku sampai gemetaran,di tambah lagi,dari tadi tidak ada peserta yang lolos dari tadi. Sesulit itukah ?  
Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara merdu dari orang di samping ku, suara orang yang berambut Emo coklat,dan tampang yang sedikit menyebalkan.  
"hei,suara mu bagus sekali. .pasti kau lolos.."sapa ku.  
"haha. . .gomawo, mungkin saja tidak,kita kan belum tau. .oh iya,siapa nama mu?" Tanya nya.  
"lihat saja di sini. ." aku menunjuk stiker nama yang menempel di dadaku.  
"ha?masa sih?ini nama mu?"mata sipit orang itu mulai melebar. Dia heran dengan namaku?  
"kenapa memang nya?"aku mengangkat sebelah alis ku,tiba-tiba dia memeluku.  
"wah!nama kita mirip!kenalkan aku Kim Jongwoon!"ucap nya bersemangat.  
"oh!iya!nama kita mirip !" aku kaget melihat stiker nama nya.  
dia melepas pelukan nya dan kembali bernyanyi di sampingku. Aku hanya mendengarnya,suaranya sangat Artistik. Seperti penyanyi pro .  
Selesai dia bernyanyi aku hanya bertepuk tangan.  
"Jongwoon-ah,suaramu bagus. . . "puji ku lagi.  
"jangan memuji terus ah,bagaimana kalau kita berkolaborasi?"  
"nde?tidak,suara ku jelek. ."aku mengibaskan ke dua tangan ku. Dengan sok keren nya dia memegang piltrum ku dengan cepat.  
"sudah jangan banyak bicara!ayo!pakai lagu MC mong saja. . "ucap nya.  
Dan kami pun bernyanyi. .

(…)

*PLOK PLOK !* aku dan Jongwoon-ah bertepuk tangan setelah selesai bernyanyi.  
"suara mu bagus sekali !aku suka suara mu,yang serak-serak basah itu!"puji nya,aku jadi malu,baru kali ini ada yang mengakui suaraku.  
"kamsa hamnida Jongwoon-ah. . ." balasku dengan senyum ku.

"AH!SIAL!juri tidak berpengalaman !babo Jungsoo!"ejek seorang peserta yang gagal.

"apa?Jungsoo?"bisikku pelan.  
"kau kenal dia?"Tanya Jongwoon.  
"aku pernah bertemu denga. . "

"nomor 017 D..Kim Youngwoon-sshi,silahkan memasuki ruang audisi…"panggil panitia.  
"ah!iya!Jongwoon-ah!doakan aku!"  
"iya,sukses ya Youngwoon-ah"  
lalu aku berlari menuju ruang audisi.

In Audition Room.

"annyeong. . "sapa ku pada ke 4 juri di ruangan itu.  
"annyeong. ."ucap ke 4 juri tersebut.  
"no. 17 Kim Youngwoon . ."ucap seorang juri yang familiar sekali dengan ku.  
"ha?Jungsoo-sshi?sedang apa kau disini?"Tanya ku sambil melotot kaget.  
"tenang Youngwoon-sshi,aku senior di sini,aku yang jadi juri nya. ."jelas Jungsoo.  
"oke,mau bernyanyi dengan lagu apa?"Tanya salah satu juri.  
"Luxemburg,boleh?"  
"oke. .silahkan. ."

Cha katipyeoich yeoboja segyejido.!.  
Neo-ui kkumdereul pyeolch yeobo ara.!.  
Cha eodi put'eo ittna chajaboja. . .!  
Tagat'I pulleboja LUXEMBURG!

"yak stop!"ucap Jungsoo.  
"ng?kenapa?"tanyaku.  
"kau. . . . . ."  
*DEG DEG DEG*  
"apaa?"Tanya ku lagi.  
"kau tidak cocok dengan lagu ini. . "jelas nya.  
"HA?jadi aku tidak lolos?"bentakku.  
"hei tenang,biar kita diskusikan dulu"jelas salah satu juri.

(…)  
'ini kah yang dimaksud peserta tadi?Jungsoo menyebalkan!' pikir ku.

Juri 1 : "bagaimana?aku suka suara nya. . ."  
Juri 2 : "suaranya langka. .wajah nya juga imut " YA EA LAH!SUAMI GUE! *hidung author panjang*  
Juri 3 : "dia bersemangat. ."  
JUNGSOO : "aku sih menurut kalian ber 3. ."

Juri 1 : "selamat Youngwoon-sshi.. .kau orang pertama yang lolos pertama di grup D. .selamat kau akan menjadi trainer di SM Ent . . ."  
"Benarkah?YES!AKU BERHASIL!" aku berteriak dan menjabat tangan ke 4 juri satu-persatu.  
"kamsa hamnida. .kamsa hamnida. .kamsa hamnida. .kamsa hamnida. . Jungsoo-hyung juga. ."ucap ku pada semua juri termasuk Jungsoo-hyung. Ternyata selama ini aku salah telah memanggil nya dengan embel 'ah'. .  
"sama-sama Youngwoon-ah ^^" dia tersenyum,ah. .ah . .  
1 . . . .aku melongo. . .  
2 . . .aku kaget. . . . .  
3. . . WAJAH KU MEMERAH!  
ACTION !  
tidak!senyum nya maut sekali!aku baru sadar dia sangat manis saat tersenyum !  
Aku keluar dari ruangan audisi dengan wajah merah. Aku lolos?ya. .aku lolos. .ingin ku teriakkan ke lolosan ku ini. .tapi. .aku. .tidak bisa. .aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi karena senyum Jungsoo-hyung terus terbayang di kepala ku.  
Aku duduk sambil memegang kertas tanda lolos ku. Berusaha menenangkan diri.  
"oi."Jongwoon-ah menyapa ku.  
"ah. .Jongwoon-ah. . .aku lolos. ."ucap ku lemas.  
"jinja?kenapa kau lesu begini?apa kau bohong?"  
"aku. .menyukai. .ah,sudahlah,yang penting aku lolos..terima kasih ya Jongwoon-ah,berkat doa mu juga aku bisa lulus. .kamsa hamnida. ."  
"no. 18. .Kim Jongwoon. ."  
"ne..cheonmaneyo Youngwoon-ah. .aku audisi dulu ya. .doakan aku. ."Jongwoon lalu pergi meninggalkan ku.  
"sepertinya dengan suara emas itu tidak di doakan juga lulus. ."bisikku pelan.

"….hening…."

*BRUAK!* pintu audisi di dobrak Jongwoon dengan kasar.  
Apa dia gagal? Dia menangis…  
"AKU LOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSS!#$%^&"  
*swetdrop*  
"oi!sudah jangan meriah begitu!malu !"aku membungkam mulut nya .  
"Youngwoon-ah!sepertinya kita akan se asramaaaaaa!"ucap nya bersemangat.  
"semoga saja,untung saja kita berdua lulus. . . "lalu aku mengajak nya duduk.

"aku harap kalau aku terkenal,aku bisa beli tape baru. ."  
"ha? Tape baru ?"aku mengangkat alis sebelah ku kembali.  
" ku di banting ibuku beberapa bulan lalu. ."  
"kalau terkenal kau bisa beli 1 truk tape.."ucap ku dengan wajah swetdrop.  
"haha. .iya ya. . "jawab nya tersenyum.  
"Jongwoon-ah. .aku pulang dulu ya. . dan ingat,besok kita ke sini lagi. ."  
"neee. . Annyeong Youngwoon-ah. . ."

Depan gedung SM.  
17.00pm

"wah!aku lolos! Bagaimana dengan kalian?"Tanya Heechul-hyung pada kami.  
"tentu saja lolos.. "ucap Yunho.  
"juri nya payah,haha. ."tambah Jaejoong.  
"berarti kita akan training bersama dong?" tanyaku.  
"tentu saja. .. .ayo kita rayakan keberhasilan kitaaaa. . .!"Heechul-hyung menarik kami ber-3.  
"tunggu dulu!" ha? Jungsoo-hyung?ngapain dia manggil-manggil?  
"ada apa Jungsoo-hyung?"Tanya ku.  
"Youngwoon-ah,boleh aku berbicara dengan mu? Di café sana,hanya berdua? merayakan keberhasilan mu ?"  
"wah. .ajakan kencan ya?"bisik Heechul-hyung di telinga ku.  
"ah. .ti tidak . .diaa. ."belum selesai aku menjawab , Heechul-hyung mendorongku.  
"yaya!bawa saja badak bodoh ini!annyeong Youngwoon-ah. .!"lalu mereka ber-3 menghilang begitu saja.  
"ahhh. .Heechul. .hyu. .ng?"dia menarik ujung baju ku.  
"jadi?ayo kita ke café . . .^^"ucap nya dengan senyuman itu lagi. JANGAN MEMBUAT KU MELELEH!

In café ..

"2 minuman yang biasa ya. ."ucap Jungsoo-hyung. .sepertinya dia sudah sering ke sini,sampai punya minuman biasa nya. .  
"tidak kusangka,hyung itu senior ku. ."aku memulai pembicaraan.  
"tentu saja. .aku senior. Kita rencana nya akan membuat Boyband baru dengan anggota yang tidak biasa. .seperti kau. ."  
"ah,masa sih?memang target nya berapa member –hyung?"  
"sekitar 10 anggota lah. .tapi itu baru rencana. ."

Akhir nya kami ngobrol asyik di sana..tidak sadar waktu sudah menunjukan jam 8 malam.

"Youngwoon-ah,aku pulang dulu ya. . ."dia meminta bill dan keluar dari café.

"dadah. .Youngwoon-ah. . ."dia melambaikan tangan nya.  
"tunggu!"cegahku.  
"apa?"  
"boleh aku ikut denganmu?hmm. .kalau tidak boleh ya tidak apa-apa sihh.."  
"boleh. .ayoo.."  
"maaf merepotkan –hyung. .. . ."untung saja dia membolehkan ku ikut.

(….)

'kira-kira rumah nya sebesar apa ya?'  
Kami pun segera berangkat ke apartemen Leeteuk-hyung dengan mobil mewah nya.  
Sesampai nya di tempat.  
"aku pulaaaang. ."ucap Jungsoo-hyung.  
"selamat datang. . .Jungsoo kau capek ya?" ucap ibu nya  
"aku tidak apa-apa. . .bu,ini Youngwoon-sshi,baru saja lolos audisi. ."lalu dia masuk ke dalam duluan.  
"ehh,kenalkan aku Youngwoon. . ."aku berjabat tangan dengan ibunya .  
"kau pasti bisa jadi suami yang baik untuk nya. ."ucap ibunya tiba-tiba.  
"nde?suami?"aku bertaya-tanya.  
"ah,tidak,lupakan,ayo masuk. ."  
Ketika aku masuk kedalam ternyata isi nya tidak ada yang istimewa. Biasa saja,lalu….dari mana mobil itu?  
Di kamar Jungsoo-hyung.  
Kami berdua ngobrol sambil duduk,ternyata dia orang yang enak di ajak ngobrol,walau kadang humor nya garing,tidak seperti lawakan ku. .di sela pembicaraan aku mulai bertanya tentang harta,matre: ON

"hyung,mobil itu sebenar nya mobil siapa?"tanyaku.  
"itu,mobil tetangga,aku biasa pinjam kok,kami dan tetangga sudah seperti keluarga dekat,jadi sudah biasa. . ."jelas nya.  
"ja. .jadi. . .bukan. . .mob. .lalu rambut itu?bukan nya kalau di salon potongan rambut itu mahal ?"  
"rambut ini? Ini pemberian SM,katanya sih,biar seperti artis Moon Heejun itu lho.. "  
"…" aku sangat swetdrop,aku salah berkenalan , ku kira dia orang kaya dan mungkin aku bisa berbagi kekayaan dengan nya. Tapi ini jauh dari harapan ku.  
Tapi. . . . walaupun begitu. . .aku tidak sepenuh nya menyesal. .  
Beruntung juga aku berkenalan dengan nya. . . aku jadi punya orang yang kusukai sekarang. . .

Jungsoo-hyung. . .

*TEP!* Leeteuk menutup Diary nya dengan wajah merah .  
"kalau aku baca ini aku bisa meledak. . ." lalu Leeteuk kembali menaruh buku harian itu ke berangkas nya.

"dasar Youngwoon,ternyata dia sudah mengincarku dari awal. . . . aku juga menyukai mu sejak waktu itu tau. . ."Leeteuk langsung keluar kamar.  
"hei!semua!Kangin-hyung bercerita tentang masa-masa dia audisi di Chin-chin radio !"seru Eunhyuk.  
"cepat setel !cepat setel !"Donghae menyuruh si monyet itu membesarkan volume radio  
"dasar Loose mouth. ."tambah Kibum.  
"yahhh. .memang begitulah dia. . .kekasih ku yang bodoh. .ya. .bodoh. . ."ucap Leeteuk swetdrop.  
"matre juga Kangin-hyung ya. . ."ucap Ryeowook yang duduk di sebelah Yesung.  
"dan dia bertemu dengan ku saat audisi,wajah nya dulu belum keren dan berisi seperti sekarang. .dulu masih lebih keren aku. . ."jelas Yesung pamer.  
"dasar kalian ini. . .haha. ."Leeteuk lalu bergabung bersama yang lain untuk mendengarkan cerita Kangin.

=END of CHAPTER=  
A/N : "ngantuk!ancur!gue bikin nih fic jam 2 pagii!ga pake koreksi!aneh lagi deh!udah pada ga sabar sih! kayak fans nya banyak aja -_-'' ,ah!pengen nya lemoooooooooooooooonn!tapi nanti ga nyambung cerita nya. .oke!selesai untuk chappie ini. .untuk chap 6 aku kasih clue : ASAM. . . .yang udah ngerti mending diam tunggu dan baca aturan eh salah siap mental. . :DDD. .okeh?"

NEED TO REVIEW ? ^^  



	6. Jeju Island lemon

A/N : konichiwa. . .annyeong. . .WARNING LEMONN! *PLAK*

Yupz,HAPPY READING :* PLAK!

My Fict in Screenplays fandom. .  
Disclaimer : and YW Ent. ( Ent. Kangin ^0^) .TIKI onlenn .  
WARNING! : a Yaoi fict!boys love!OOC!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! alur cerita berantakan!LEMON!LIME!XDD  
Pairing : KangTeuk..  
Slight Pairing : only KangTeuk ^.^

A KangTeuk fict. . .  
Racoon's Angel  
Chapter 6 ( Hot Vacation 1)  
By : Neko  
_

Dorm Super Junior.

12.00pm

*ting tong. .*

"siapa itu ?"Tanya Kangin yang sedang menonton bersama semua member.

"buka kan pintu nya Kangin-ah. ."pinta Leeteuk.

"iyaa. . sebentar. ."Kangin pun membuka pintu dorm.

"dengan Kim Youngwoon ?"

"ya?saya sendiri. .ada apa ?"Tanya Kangin.

"ini dari TIKI online,ada kiriman barang,silahkan tanda tangan disini. ."kata tukang pos itu sembari memberikan kertas kecil.  
"kamsa hamnida. .ini barang nya. ."orang itu lalu pergi.

*greeek*

Kangin menutup pintu dorm. Dan kembali berkumpul .

"apa itu Kangin-hyung ?"Tanya Kibum.

"entahlah. . ku buka ya ?"lalu Kangin membuka kotak tersebut,semua nya berkumpul dan melihat Kangin membuka kiriman itu.

(….)

"apa ini ?tiket?dan surat ?"Kangin menunjukan 2 tiket liburan dan selembar surat.

"baca surat nya hyung. . "kata Eunhyuk yang sedang di peluk Sungmin.

"ya.. iya. ."Kangin membuka surat nya.

_Untuk menantuku,Kim Youngwoon._

_Youngwoon-ah,ini ada 2 tiket dari ku,untuk mu dan Teukie jalan-jalan ke pulau Jeju,maaf hanya ada 2 tiket,itu kudapat dari Lotre dekat rumah. Jaga Teukie baik-baik. .besok kalian sudah bisa berangkat._

_Teukie sangat ingin ke pulau Jeju dari kecil._

_Ku kira kau lah orang yang tepat untuk menemani nya di sana. ._

_Selamat menikmati liburan kaliaaan. .^^_

_Mertua mu. Ibunda Teukie._

"WAHH!enak sekali!liburan ke pulau Jejuuu?"teriak Shindong yang membuat telinga pengang.

"umma!terima kasihh!Youngwoon-ah!ayo kita berkemas untuk besok!aku tidak sabar!"Teukie langsung berlari ke kamar nya untuk bersiap-siap.

"fuhh..dia senang sekali,aku beruntung punya kekasih dan mertua seperti mereka. ."kata Kangin menyusul Teukie ke kamar.

"hyung,kita ngga jalan-jalan ?"Tanya Siwon pada Hangeng dan Heechul.

"seharus nya aku yang berkata begitu pada mu orang kaya!"bentak Heechul,Hangeng hanya tertawa.

KangTeuk's room.

"Teukie-hyung?memang kau dari kecil memang ingin ke pulau Jeju ?"Tanya Kangin sembari memantu Teukie.

"tentu saja,aku senang sekalii!bisa ke sana !apalagi dengan mu. ."Leeteuk mencubit pipi Kangin.

"dasar. .hyung. ."Kangin tersenyum.

Esok hari nya. . . .~

SEOUL AIRPORT~

17.00pm.

"semua. . .kami berangkat dulu ya. .!jaga dorm!"ucap Leeteuk mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangan nya.

"semua nyaaaa. .daaaah~ tunggu kami selama seminggu ya. . ."Kangin juga ikut mengibas kan tangan nya.

Akhir nya mereka pun naik pesawat menuju pulau Jeju.

"Kangin-ah. ."Leeteuk memegang tangan Kangin.

"iya Teukie-hyung?"

"kau berjanji akan menjaga ku baik-baik kan?"

"iya,apapun akan kulakukan untuk mu. . "

"apapun ya. . . "

"kenapa?"

"tidak. .hehe. .aku sayang padamu Kangin-ah. . "

"aku juga Teukie-hyung. ."

Leeteuk PoV

"aku sayang padamu Kangin-ah.."

"aku juga Teukie-hyung. . ."ucap nya tersenyum,senyum Kangin-ah sangat beda di mata ku,senyum nya indah. . dengan mata yang menyipit itu.

Tiba-tiba Kangin memegang dan memiringkan dagu ku,ah,dia menciumku. .

Aku pun membalas kecupan nya dengan kecupan ku yang lembut. .

Dia melepas kecupan nya dan membiarkan kepalaku bersandar di pundak nya,aku pun tertidur. .

Aku benar-benar mencintai Kangin-ah. . .Saranghaeyo. .

Tidak sadar 2jam berlalu,kita sudah sampai di pulau Jeju. Suasana di sana sangat berbeda,benar-benar suasana liburan.

Jeju island .

19.00pm

Aku dan Kangin naik taksi menuju hotel ,tapi sebelum itu aku meminta taxi untuk stop di sebuah toko buku.

"ngapain ke sini hyung ?"Tanya Kangin.

"aku ingin membeli panduan ,aku takut nanti kita kebingungan. .kau mau ikut ?"Tanya ku.

"aku ikut hyung,aku takut kau kenapa-kenapa. . "lalu Kangin ikut aku masuk ke toko buku.

(…..)

"Kangin-ah..Kangin-ah. ."bisikku pada Kangin,aku langsung menunjukan sebuah manga yang berjudul "**************". .

"buku apa ini –hyung?"Tanya nya.

"baca saja,kudengar ini manga yang terkenal di kalangan anak perempuan sekarang. .karena kulihat banyak sekali perempuan yang membaca nya,ketika kubaca ,ini tidak terlalu buruk. .coba lah baca,daripada kau bengong.."lalu aku pergi dari Kangin untuk mencari buku panduan wisata yang kucari.

Kangin PoV

"buku apa ini?komik?hmm . ."kubalikan halaman demi halaman. .

"hah?mereka. . "wajah ku memerah. Komik ini bukan komik sembarangan,ku lanjut kan saja membaca komik ini. Di komik ini sangat jelas ,hubungan sesama lelaki yang sudah mencapai taraf seksual. 'benarkah Teukie-hyung membaca buku seperti ini ?'Aku hanya bengong saja. Aku yang penasaran ,mencari buku-buku yang sejenis dengan komik ini.

"hah?banyak sekali. . "

Kubaca satu persatu komik itu,makin membuatku terangsang,aku membayangkan aku melakukan hal itu dengan Teukie-hyung. Aku jadi ingin melihat tubuh nya,lebih dalam dan . .

*TEP*

Aku terkaget,ah. .ternyata Teukie-hyung . segeralah aku menutup buku nya.

"baca apa ? komik yang tadi kah ?"Tanya nya.

"ah. .tidak-tidak. .ayo kita pergi. . ."aku mendorong Teukie-hyung jauh dari tempat itu..

"kau kenapa Kangin-ah? Wajah mu merah. . sudahlah itu hanya komik. ."Teukie-hyung menyentuh wajah ku.

"tidak –hyung aku tidak apa-apa,ayo kita segera keluar dan ke hotel. . "ucap ku dengan wajah panas.

End PoV

Sesampai nya di hotel.

21.00pm

"ini kamar nya tuan. .ada lagi yang bisa di bantu?"Tanya Room Boy,Kangin hanya menggeleng.

Lalu Kangin dan Leeteuk masuk ke kamar tersebut.

"Kangin-ah,tidak mandi ?"Tanya Leeteuk sambil membereskan barang-barang nya.

"ah. .-hyung!jangan mandi dulu,ya?ya?"pinta Kangin.

"memang kenapa?"Tanya Leeteuk.

"tidak apa-apa,jangan mandi dulu ya. ."

"yaudah,aku ganti baju dulu ya. . ."lalu Leeteuk masuk kamar mandi.

"aku akan mengajak nya berenang jam 12 malam nanti seperti di komik ini,tapi apakah aku akan melakukan hal itu seperti komik ini? . . ."Kangin berfikir sambil memegang komik. Ternyata dia diam-diam membeli nya tadi.

"tentu saja tidak!tidaaaaak!aku tidak ingin dia marah padaku. .aku hanya ingin menikmati malam di kolam renang bersama nya. .tidak lebih.. ."

00.00am

Kangin PoV

"hyung. . bangun –hyung. ."aku mengguncang-guncang kan tubuh Teukie-hyung yang sudah tertidur.

"ngggh?ada apa Kangin-ah?"

"ayo kita berenang. . ."

"haaaah? ini sudah malam Kangin-ah. .bisakah besok saja..?"

"kumohon –hyung!aku ingin menikmati malam pertama di pulau Jeju bersama mu. . ."aku terus memohon pada Teukie-hyung.

"hufft, oke..oke. .aku ganti baju dulu,haah..jadi bolak-balik begini.."

"iya. . ."aku sudah ganti baju dari jam 9 tadi jadi sekarang tinggal menunggu Teukie-hyung saja. Aku mengenakan kaos dengan celana renang ku.

Akhir nya dia keluar dengan keadaan tertutup oleh towel shirt nya. .

"yuk,Kangin-ah. ."dia menggandeng ku sampai kolam renang. di kolam renang tidak ada siapa pun,hanya kami berdua.

"aaah. .suasana pulau Jeju memang bedaaaa . ."dia langsung melepas towel shirt nya dan berenang,betapa kaget nya aku melihat badan nya yang berotot karena sering fitness . aku hanya tercengang. Tanpa kusadari ada yang aneh dari celana ku.

Ternyata 'kejantanan' ku sudah menegang dari tadi,aku terangsang. Aish ! bagaimana ini !aku harus bagaimana. .?aku tidak mau begini di depan Teukie-hyung.

"Kangin-ah!ayo ikut berenang!"teriak nya sambil berenang. Badan nya itu,makin lama kulihat makin membuatku terangsang..

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi..

Aku segera menuju tangga kolam renang dan menceburkan tubuhku pelan. .lalu Teukie-hyung berenang menghampiri ku dan menarikku untuk berenang,namun aku menolak.

"kenapa Kangin-ah ?"dia menatap ku. Aku menundukan kepalaku kebawah. Dia yang terheran-heran melihat tingkah ku menengok ke bawah. Dia kaget melihat jendolan 'kejantanan' ku di dalam kolam . aku malu ! tapi aku. . .

Segeralah aku mencium Teukie-hyung dengan paksa,namun singkat.

"mmmhh. . .!ada apa Kangin-ah?"dia mendorongku.

"maaf kan aku Teukie-hyung!tapi kau lah yang membuat ku ingin melakukan ini !"ucap ku. Dan langsung mencium Teukie-hyung dengan ganas.

Normal PoV

Kangin pun Melumat bibir malaikat nya. di masukan lidah nya kedalam mulut Leeteuk, mempermaikan lidah nya,menggigit bibir bawah dan menelusuri rongga mulut Leeteuk hingga membuat Leeteuk terangsang menikmati permainan nya.

Lalu Kangin memangku Leeteuk di tangga kolam, tangan nakal Kangin menyelinap masuk kedalam celana renang Leeteuk ,di mainkan nya 'kejantanan' Leeteuk hingga menegang di dalam air kolam.

"mmmhhh. .mmhh. .Kangi.. .mhhh. . .omo. ." Leeteuk tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi,sekarang tubuh nya sudah di kuasai oleh Kangin. Dia hanya bisa pasrah.

Lalu ciuman nya berpindah ke telinga,Kangin menggigit-gigit telinga Leeteuk,membuat nya mendesah.

Hingga ciuman nya berpindah ke leher Leeteuk,mengemut dan menghisap leher nya.

"aah. .Kangin-ah. .geli.. . ."Leeteuk mengerang.

Kangin tidak merespon,tangan dan mulut nya bermain bersamaan. Sampai akhir nya Leeteuk mencapai klimaks.

"Kangin-aaah. .aku. .sudah. ."..

akhir nya cairan milik Teukie keluar sudah keluar di dalam kolam. Dengan klimaks itu Kangin menghentikan permainan nya. Dan menyenderkan Leeteuk di tangga.

"hosh. .hosh. .apa setelah ini kau akan menyiksa ku seperti tadi?hosh. .sepertinya aku mulai menyukai nya.. ."Tanya Leeteuk.

"tentu saja. . akan 'kusiksa' hyung malam ini. ."Kangin tersenyum dan mengangkat Leeteuk dari kolam renang menuju kamar nya. .

Setelah pintu kamar di tutup.

*BRUUKK*

Kangin menghempas kan Leeteuk pada Double bed yang ada di kamar itu dan melepas baju nya,lalu menindih nya,membisikan sesuatu di telinga Leeteuk.

"saranghaeyo Teukie-hyung. . ."

"saranghaeyo Kangin-ah. .bisa di mulai?"Tanya Leeteuk manja.

"tentu saja. .seperti nya kau sudah tidak sabar –hyung "dengan cepat Kangin mencium Leeteuk dengan penuh nafsu,lidah Kangin memainkan lidah Leeteuk kembali,namun kali ini Leeteuk membalas nya dengan memainkan lidah nya,sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa dengan permainan Kangin. Kangin menyukai nya.

Tangan kiri Kangin lalu memainkan kedua tonjolan di dada Leeteuk yang semakin mengeras,Leeteuk menggelinjang nikmat saat bagian-bagian sensitive nya dimainkan kekasih nya.

Kangin pun mengganti posisi nya,sekarang dia berada di bawah selangkangan Leeteuk,di peloroti nya celana Leeteuk. Sekarang Leeteuk sudah tidak memakai sehelai benang pun di tubuh nya.

"Teukie-hyung ,badan mu bagus,tidak jauh beda dengan Siwonnie. ."kata Kangin tersenyum.

"ini untukmu namja ku . ."Leeteuk semakin manja pada Kangin saat itu,membuat Kangin makin ingin 'menyiksa' nya,

Tangan Kangin mulai memegang 'kejantanan' Leeteuk, di mainkan nya kembali 'kejantanan' Leeteuk.

Kangin mengulum nya,mulai dari kepala,pinggir dan memasukan 'kejantanan' nya ke mulut nya. Sembari memijat nya.

"Ka. .kangin-ah. Lebih cepat. . lebih cepat. ." Kangin pun mempercepat tempo permainan tangan nya. Akhir nya Leeteuk mencapai klimaks nya yang kedua,Kangin tanpa basa –basi menelan cairan putih Leeteuk tanpa sisa.

"hosh. . hosh. . Kangin-ah . ."panggil Leeteuk dengan nafas lelah.

"iya –hyung?

"gantian. . .aku tidak mau di siksa kau terus.."

"aku siap untukkmu-hyung. ."sekarang gantian Kangin yang tidur di tempat tidur,dan Leeteuk duduk di samping 'kejantanan' Kangin yang tertutupi oleh celana nya.

"buka saja angel. .tidak apa-apa. ."lalu Leeteuk membuka celana Kangin. Leeteuk melongo melihat nya. Melihat benda besar yang sedang di pegangi nya sekarang.

"Ka. .Kangin-ah. .ini. .besar sekali,aku tidak sebesar ini. . ."Leeteuk memegang 'kejantanan ' Kangin yang menegang dari tadi.

"Kau sudah baca komik itu kan?"Tanya Kangin.

"su. .sudah. . .tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk melakukan nya . ."

"lakukan saja,seperti aku dan komik yang kau baca tadi. . ."lalu Kangin menuntun tangan Leeteuk untuk mempermainkan tangan nya pada 'kejantanan' nya. Leeteuk pun memijat dan mempermainkan 'kejantanan' Kangin dengan cepat.

"mmh. .enak –hyung ,kau pintar. .lebih cepat lagi-hyung "Kangin mengerang ke enakan,Leeteuk mempercepat tempo permainan nya,persis dengan yang Kangin lakukan tadi. Dan. .

*croooot. .* cairan putih milik Kangin pun keluar.

"Kangin-ah. .apa aku harus menghabiskan nya?"Tanya Leeteuk yang wajah nya terkena semburan cairan milik Kangin.

"tentu saja,lakukan seperti aku tadi."akhir nya Leeteuk menghabiskan semua nya,kemudian Kangin bangkit dari tidur nya.

"hm?kenapa kau bangkit Kangin-ah?"Tanya Leeteuk.

"giliran mu sudah berakhir-hyung,sekarang giliran ku lagi. . ."Kangin lalu mendorong Leeteuk tertidur di tempat tidur.

"mau apa lagi Kangin-. ."omongan Leeteuk terpotong,Kangin kembali menindih nya dan mengulum bibir nya dengan ganas,lalu ciuman itu pindah ke bawah,kearah tonjolan di dada Leeteuk,Kangin menjilat ,sesekali menggigit tonjolan itu,membuat Leeteuk semakin terangsang .

"omo..Kangin-ahh..geli.."Leeteuk mengerang kembali,tapi tiba-tiba permainan Kangin terhenti.

"hyung. . . ."Kangin berdiri dan berhenti .

"kenapa Kangin-ah?kenapa berhenti?"Tanya Leeteuk dan ikut berhenti..

"hhh. .kau benar-benar ingin melanjutkan ini?"Tanya Kangin.

"ya raccoon. .siksa aku lagi. ."kata Leeteuk singkat.

"kau harus tanggung resiko nya –hyung . .aku tidak ingin kau semakin tersiksa. ."

"gwechahna Kangin-ah,aku siap menerima resiko apa pun,kita curahkan perasaan cinta kita sekarang. ."

author : "blehh. .kata-kata lu. . "

Kangin melebarkan paha Leeteuk dan menciumi 'kejantanan' Leeteuk,namun kali ini beda,Kangin ikut memasukkan satu jari nya kedalam lubang bawah milik Leeteuk.

"Ka. .Kangin-aaah..mmh. . .sa. .kitt!"tangan Leeteuk menggelinjang kesakitan sembari tangan nya mengenggam kasur di di situ dengan erat. Air mata nya keluar setelah Kangin memasukan kedua jari nya ke dalam lubang Leeteuk.

"eng. .sakit Kang.. aaah. .omo.."ucap Leeteuk berkeringat. .bahkan dia mencakar-cakar kasur dengan liar nya.

"bersabarlah –hyung nanti juga kau terbiasa. ."ucap Kangin yang sedang sibuk,memaju mundurkan jari nya. "eeemhh. .Kangin-ah. .sudah. .uwah. .hentikaan. ."Leeteuk seperti nya sangat kesakitan dengan permainan Kangin sekarang. Akhir nya Kangin melepas ke dua jari nya.

"Leeteuk-hyung. .mianhe. .aku tidak bermak. .umph?"Leeteuk bangkit dan mencium Kangin sembari melingkarkan tangan nya di leher Kangin.

"hosh . .hosh. .tidak apa-apa,maafkan aku,aku belum terbiasa,. .lanjutkan saja Kangin-ah. ."Kangin menidurkan Leeteuk dan mencium kening Leeteuk.

"jinja?tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Kangin. Leeteuk mengangguk. Kangin pun mulai melanjutkan permainan nya. Kangin kembali berdiri ,di lebar kan kembali paha Leeteuk di masukkan nya kembali tangan nya kedalam lubang Leeteuk,Leeteuk kembali menggelinjang kesakitan.

"ah. .Kangin-ah. .perih…ah. .tahan dulu. .hosh. .hosh. ."Kangin pun menuruti perintah malaikat nya itu,Kangin menahan jari nya di dalam lubang Leeteuk,membiarkan lubang nya terbiasa dengan jari besar nya.

"sudah –hyung ?"Tanya Kangin.

"sudah. Hosh,hosh. .."Kangin mulai melanjutkan permainan nya,di lepas nya ke dua jari besar nya,sekarang Kangin akan memasukkan 'kejantanan' nya yang sudah menegang dari tadi ke dalam lubang Leeteuk.

"Leeteuk-hyung. .boleh,kulakukan ini?"Tanya Kangin yang melebarkan paha Leeteuk lebih lebar.

"yaa. .cepat Kangin,aku sudah tidak tahan. ."pinta Leeteuk. Kangin langsung memasukkan 'kejantanan' nya kedalam lubang sempit Leeteuk.

"aaaah. .tahan dulu Kangin-ah!jangan di masukkan seluruh nya dulu !"cegah Leeteuk , saat setengah 'kejantanan' Kangin memasuki lubang nya.

author : "dikit-dikit berhenti!lanjot aja Kangin-aaaaaah!"

"kenapa Teukie-hyung?apa kulepas saja. .?"

"tidak. .lanjut kan. ."perintah Leeteuk lagi.

*JLEEB!* Kangin tanpa aba-aba memasukkan 'kejantanan' nya pada lubang Leeteuk.

"AAAHH!"Leeteuk berteriak keras. Namun Kangin tetap memaju mundur kan 'kejantanan' nya di hotspot Leeteuk itu. namun Kangin menghentikan teriakan Leeteuk dengan ciuman nya.

"uummmh. . Kangin-ah. .umm. ." Kangin tetap mencium nya sambil menggerakan pinggul nya pelan,membiarkan Leeteuk terbiasa dengan 'kejantanan' nya yang lebih besar dari kedua jari nya tadi.

Lalu Kangin melepas ciuman nya dan mengentikan gerakan pinggul nya,dengan ke adaan kejantanan nya menancap di dalam lubang hangat Leeteuk. Tak lama kemudian Leeteuk membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kangin.

"Kangin-ah. . .enak . .sepertinya aku sudah terbiasa. ."bisik Leeteuk dengan senyum lebar nya.

"bersiap ya hyung. ."Kangin lalu memaju mundurkan 'kejantanan' nya kembali,"lebih cepat,lebih cepat Youngwoon-ah. .".Kangin mempercepat tempo nya.

"aku,sudah ingin keluar –hyung.. . "

"keluarkan di luar Kangin-ah. .ugh. ."

*croooot!* Kangin menyemprotkan cairan nya di perut Leeteuk. Kangin langsung jatuh ke tempat tidur,di samping Leeteuk yang tengah berkeringat .

"ah. .Kangin-ah. .aku capek. . hosh. .bagaimana kita lanjut kan kapan-kapan saja. .aku ngantuk. ."kata Leeteuk menyentuh wajah Kangin.

"iya my angel,bilang saja kalau kau ingin melanjutkan nya,di mana saja,kapan saja,aku siap untuk mu. ."balas Kangin tersenyum. Kemudian mereka berciuman dan tertidur dengan posisi berpelukan di tutupi selimut hangat di situ.

"ah~ Kangin-ah..jangan usil !"

-TBC-maybee~~ ~~kalau author mau mungkin akan dilanjutkan. .^^

A/N : "*croooooooooooooooot!*ini hasil gue selama 3 hariii begadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!

Racoon's Angel ini multi one shoot. .:DD Bisa ampe ber chapter" nih. .bwakakakaakak~ , tapi auk dah nih lemon nya. . .-w-"…

Chap depan YeMin ya~ ^^v request an Kuro. . no KangTeuk mereka kan lagi liburan. . .:DD

Mianhe kalau lemon ini aneh,atau banyak kata-kata yang mirip dengan fic" lain, soal nya sebelum bikin ini gue baca 10 fic lemon + chappie" nya. . –" gimana kaga tepar. .?

Mianhe juga bahasa nya kalau terlalu blak-blak an. .karena saia ga puitis seperti senpai-senpai lain nya. .T.T

Special thanks : -YW Ent - evesq_bonamana eli911009 ,abang Kuro Leader , KangTeuk,Super Junior, Naruto ,DLL maap ga di sebut , haha ^^v

THANKS ALL! XDD

NEED TO REVIEW ? :3


	7. About Kim Jongwoon

A/N : konichiwa. . .annyeong. . .Chapter 7 ini pair request an. .entah kenapa terasa anehh. .—a.

Disclaimer : and YW Ent. ( Ent. Kangin ^0^) .  
WARNING! : a Yaoi fict!boys love!OOC!DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! alur cerita berantakan!  
Pairing : YeMin ..  
Slight Pairing : EunMin, YeWook.

A YeMin fict. . .  
Racoon's Angel ekstra ^^  
Chapter 7 (all about Kim Jongwoon)  
By : Neko  
_

Hong Gil Dong Shooting.

Sungmin PoV

Hai..aku Sungmin,aku sedang bosan sekarang. . aku sedang mendengarkan ceramah pak sutradara drama musical ku , Hong Gil Dong , Latihan setiap hari seperti ini membuatku capek ! aku ingin di dorm ! bersama Eunhyuk , atau berlibur seperti Kangin dan Teukie-hyung. . itu menyenangkan . .

Kalau sekarang aku sedang di dorm pasti sedang bercanda ria bersama Hyukkie, ah Hyukkie. .aku kangen padamu. .

*PLAK !* sebuah botol air minum jatuh di kepala ku.

"aw!" lirih ku.

"Lee Sungmin-sshi ! jangan melamun !ini 3 hari menjelang hari H ,dan kau masih saja melamun !" bentak pak sutradara galak itu. Ingin ku cincang-cincang wajah nya memakai pedang besar yang ku pegang ini . akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali mengomeli ku .

tiba-tiba ada tepukan di pundakku.

"maka nya jangan memikirkan monyet itu. . ." ucap nya sok cool . ya. .siapa lagi kalau bukan Yesung-hyung. .! mentang-mentang dia tidak pernah kena omelan , dia jadi sok cool begini .

"contohlah .Yesung-sshi,dia latihan dengan sangat baik. ." ucap Sutradara.

"kamsa hamnida . ." dia menunduk,mungkin dia kegeeran. Lihat saja,waktu menunduk,ku lihat dia cengar-cengir sendiri . uwaaaaaaaah ! sebaaal ~!

"oke,istirahat dulu 30 menit. . " lalu sutradara pergi dari tempat kumpul. Aku pun pergi ke luar untuk cari angin.

"hoi,Sungmin-ah. .mau kemana ?" Tanya Yesung-hyung mengikuti ku dari belakang.

"mau cari angin. Kenapa ?" Tanya ku.

"aku ikut ! "

Kami pun berjalan ke luar gedung pertunjukan.

"kita duduk di sana saja. ." aku menunjuk bangku sepi di sebuah taman kecil.

"oke! Sebentar ya ,aku beli minum dulu. . "

lalu kita duduk di bangku taman tersebut. Yesung-hyung datang dengan 2 botol cola.

"ah,terima kasih –hyung. ." dia member satu untukku. Lalu kita berdua duduk di bangku .

(….)

"cih ! aku muak dengan sutradara kita itu !" ejek nya tiba-tiba.

"waeyo? Kau sering di puji kan ?seharus nya kau senang. . ." aku meneguk cola ku.

"di puji oleh nya ? aku tidak sudi ! aku sebal dengan nya !"

"kenapa –hyung? Kau aneh . ."

"aku hanya ingin semua di puji ! dan tidak pilih kasih ! itu saja,gara-gara dia aku harus terus bersandiwara. . .dan gara-gara itu kau di banding-banding kan dengan ku. .padahal aku juga tidak pandai berakting. . ."

"-hyung ini aneh ya. . .hahaha. .tidak senang di puji. ." aku tertawa.

"haha. .walaupun aneh,aku bisa mendapatkan Ryeowookie. ." ucap nya tersenyum.

"bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Hyuk ?" dia memulai pembicaraan.

"lancer-lancar saja. .seperti biasa dia selalu merepotkan ku. . .hyung sendiri ?"

"aku juga baik-baik saja. .namun Wookie sering sekali cemburu melihatku dengan Ttangkoma. .dasar dia itu. . " aku tertawa mendengar cerita konyol nya.

"-hyung sabar saja. . .hahahaha..selingkuh kenapa dengan kura-kura sih –hyung ?"

"syukurlah kau tertawa. . . kau tidak marah padaku lagi kan ? "

"kenapa –hyung ? " he. .hebat ! dia bisa tau tentang perasaan ku tadi. . .!

"aku tidak ingin kau marah pada ku Sungmin-ah. .maafkan aku tadi. ." dia memelukku. Dia. . mendekatkan bibir nya. . .ah. .ah. .

"kalian berdua,sudah waktu nya latihan. . .!" ucap Sutradara memanggil kami. Dia menjauhkan wajahnya.

"lihat nanti Sungmin-ah . ." dia berlari duluan menuju gedung pertunjukan. Aku hanya terdiam dengan wajahku yang memerah. YESUNG-hyung !

Di tengah latihan.

"YESUNG-sshi !cut !cut ! kenapa acting mu jadi jelek begini sihh ?" bentak sutradara. Aku hanya terdiam. Kulihat dia melihat ke arah ku dan berkedip sambil tersenyum.

Sepertinya dia ingin sutradara marah padanya, Karena masalahku tadi. . .

Sungguh orang yang aneh.

(latihan nya skip aja. . TwT)

Pulang nya.

"andwaeeeee. . .mendung sekali cuaca nyaaaa. . .tidak ada yang menjemput ku. .manager juga malah menyuruhku pulang sendiri" lirih ku.

"mau pulang bersamaku ?" tanya Yesung-hyung.

"Yesung-hyung pulang naik apa ?"

"aku jalan kaki,hahaha..mau ikut ? dari pada kau pulang sendiri. ."

"em,baiklah . . ." akhir nya kami berdua pulang bareng,memang sih tidak jauh-jauh amat jarak ke dorm,ya sudah lah. .hitung-hitung aku jalan-jalan.

Di tengah perjalanan.

Hah? Hujaaaaaan. . . .tidak ! deras sekali ! bagaimana nasib ku dan Yesung-hyung ?

"Yesung-hyung ! hujan deras ! kita berteduh di mana ? " Tanya ku panik. Sementara kami sudah basah kuyup begini.

"ah ! ada halte sepi di situ ! ayo berteduh !" lalu Yesung-hyung menarik ku ke halte itu.

Halte itu benar-benar sepi, aku dan Yesung-hyung duduk di situ.

"brrrrrrrr . ..di. .dingin. . ." aku menggigil kedinginan. Terlebih lagi aku dan Yesung-hyung basah kuyup.

"astaga ! Sungmin-ah ! kau benar-benar pucat !sini. ."

"ah ?" Yesung-hyung memakaikan jaket nya ke tubuh ku dan memelukku.

"aa. .hyung. . ."

"kenapa? Kurang erat ?"

"bu.. bukan,maksudku,apa tidak apa. .be. .Hatchiuuu~! begini ? " ucap ku sembari bersin.

"tidak apa-apa, dari pada kau sakit ?"

"ung. . ." aku mengangguk. Wajahku memerah, rasa nya beda dengan Hyukkie,pelukan ini terasa beda. . Sementara Yesung makin meng eratkan pelukan nya. aku pun tertidur.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yg mengecup bibir ku.

"Ng ?"

aku tidak percaya,ketika aku membuka mataku. .

Yesung-hyung ?

"Ye. .mhh. .Yesung-hyung ?" aku melepas kecupan nya .

"ah. . .mi. . mianhae Sungmin-ah. . a. ." dia gugup.

"kenapa kau mencium ku ?" Tanya ku mengusap bibir ku.

"kau . .kau. ." dia malu-malu.

"apa ?"

"kau manis saat tertidur. .maafkan aku Sungmin-ah,aku benar-benar tidak tahan. ." Yesung menunduk.

"su. .sudahlah. .hujan sudah reda. . ayo kita pulang. . ." dia menarik tangan ku . tangan nya bergetar.

Sebenarnya Yesung-hyung itu orang nya bagaimana sih ? aku sama sekali tidak mengerti !

Se sampai nya di dorm.

"kami pulang. . ." ucap Yesung-hyung dan aku bersamaan.

"lho ? tidak ada orang ? haloooo?" aku memanggil semua nama-nama member Super Junior tetapi tidak ada yang merespon.

"semuanya kemana ? ng ?" Handphone Yesung-hyung berbunyi. Aku pun segera menghampiri nya.

"sms. .dari Ryeowookkie. ." ucap nya.

"apa kata nya ?"

"hyung,aku dan Kyuhyun pergi sebentar ,Hyukkie dan Teukie-hyung pulang malam karena ada jadwal SUKIRA. .sekarang sedang ada pasar malam di sini,kalian tunggu kami ya..seperti nya kami akan pulang malam. . .3 Ryeowook" ucap Yesung swetdrop.

"oh. .sekarang gitu ya Ryeowook. . ." wajah nya konyol sekali saat berbicara seperti itu . aku pun tertawa.

"mmh. .hahahahahahaha!" aku tertawa lepas.

"he. .hei ! apa yang lucu ? kenapa kau tertawa !" wajah Yesung memerah kembali , membuat ku ingin tertawa lebih lama . sungguh , orang yang bernama Kim Jongwoon ini..lucu!

"hah. . .hah. .aku tidak apa-apa –hyung , sepertinya aku harus belajar banyak tentangmu , aku benar-benar tidak mengerti sifat mu. . ." aku pun berhenti tertawa.

"jangan bicarakan itu lagi,ayo lekas ganti baju mu. . ." ucap nya 'ngeles' . aku mengangguk dan menuju kamar ku.

Selesai berganti baju dan mandi aku ke ruang TV , ku lihat Yesung –hyung sedang mengeringkan rambut nya sambil menonton TV. Dia duduk bersila , aku pun ikut duduk bersama nya.

"-hyung. . " aku memulai pembicaraan.

"apa ?" dia tidak melihat kea rah ku, tetap fokus kea rah televisi nya .

"aku ingin tau , Yesung-hyung itu , orang nya seperti apa . aku tidak mengerti apa-apa soal –hyung , kadang –hyung polos, kadang galak , kadang baik , kadang aneh. ." jelasku panjang.

"kadang selingkuh. . ." tambahnya.

"benarkah ?" alis ku terangkat sebelah. Sementara dia menatap ku dengan devil smirk nya.

"kau mau jadi korbanku ?" dia menghentikan kegiatan nya dan mendorongku jatuh.

"kau.. mau apa –hyung ?"

"menjadikan mu selingkuhan ku. . .kau imut Sungmin-ah. ." dia memiringkan dagu ku dan menciumku.

"mmh. . .-hyung . ." aku mengerang , aku kaget juga , karena Yesung –hyung memainkan lidah ku tiba-tiba. Aku hanya diam menikmati ciuman nya.

"kau mengerti sekarang ? itu lah aku . ." dia kembali tersenyum dengan senyum nya yang misterius. Dan kembali duduk , kali ini dia mencatok rambut nya.

"dasar Kim Jongwoon aneh. . ." sindir ku.

"memang aku aneh. . .hahahaha. . ." dia mengeluarkan tawa menyeramkan nya seperti di EHB. . -_-

Aku menyenderkan kepalaku di pundak nya.

"apa yang kau lakukan ?" Tanya Yesung-hyung.

"menjadi selingkuhan mu. . ."

"oh,haha. .sini-sini. . ." dia menrangkul ku dan mengecup kening ku.

"ng. . .aku pusing –hyung. . ."

"kenapa? Apa kau sakit ?" Yesung-hyung meletakkan tangan nya di dahi ku.

"ha. .hatchiiiiuuu~~~! . .se. .sepertinya. .aku demam. ." aku pun menyenderkan kepalaku kembali dengan lemas.

"hei ! jangan begini ! kau sakit ! cepat ke kamar ku ! biar ku kompres !" teriak nya panik dan menggendong ku ke kamar nya.

Setelah aku di taruh di tempat tidur nya , dia mengambil kompres lalu membawakan obat.

"maaf ya. .gara-gara aku. .kau jadi sakit begini. ." kata nya sembari meletakkan lap dingin di kepalaku. Dia kembali mengukur panas ku dengan mengecup tangan ku.

"Yesung-hyung. . ." panggil ku lemas.

"iya ?"

"temani aku. . ." lalu aku memejamkan mata ku. Dia kembali mencium bibir ku.

"iya. .! iya Sungmin-ah . . ." dia mengecup tangan ku kembali ku lihat dia meneteskan air mata nya sedikit, sepertinya dia sangat peduli pada ku.

Ternyata ini yang nama nya Yesung-hyung. .

penuh dengan kasih sayang . . .

"aku tidak peduli Wookie berkata apa ketika kembali. . .toh, aku pandai mengelak. ." itu ucapan terakhir nya sebelum dia tertidur . dasar !

=END=

A/N : aneh, RnR please. . .

"Kuro-sama. .ini Request an nya. . .^^. Mau di jadikan lemon tapi nanti ndak cocok sama alur cerita. .sumpah nih fic udah benar-benar. . ABAL ! DX ,ndak bisa bikin crack pair ! RnR ya . . .TTwTT"


End file.
